


Tu Eres Todo lo que Quiero

by Melikeuddin, SassynachNicole



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Badass Claire Beauchamp, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sassy Claire, Strong Female Characters, clumsy Jamie, translator Jamie Fraser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melikeuddin/pseuds/Melikeuddin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassynachNicole/pseuds/SassynachNicole
Summary: Claire Beauchamp is a heart surgeon and doesn't want or need a man in her life but then a new translator arrives at the hospital and Claire finds herself changing her mind..Jamie Fraser is a successful translator and when they offer him a job at a hospital he accepts it even though he's not sure. Then he sees a brown-haired doctor and he thinks that mebbe he's become very lucky.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> It's my first fic ever. Hope you'll like it.  
> I don't know about Scotland but here in my country we have translators at the hospitals so i wanted my Jamie Fraser to be a translator.  
> PS: English is not my native language. So, please don't judge me harshly when you see a grammatical mistake.

Tu Eres Todo lo que Quiero - You're All I Want  
‘’You’re killing yourself slowly, lass’’ she heard someone said showing her cigarette. She hasn’t realized that there was someone, she thought she could be alone for few minutes and take some air when she decided to take a break. But unfortunately, she didn’t get lucky this time.

‘’Thank you, kindly sir, for your concern, but I already know that.’’ She said. ‘’I’m a doctor after all.’’ She continued by showing her lab coat. She didn’t want to seem as someone arrogant, but she was so tired and didn’t want to waste her time on a total stranger. 

The man, who was as beautiful as a god, she thought, was surprised but still smiling: ‘’Sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you and I know you’re doctor we are working at the same place.’’ he said. It was her turn to be surprised: ‘’Oh really? You’re also a doctor, then?’’ she asked. Oh my god! How did I miss such a hot man!! Her inner goddess was screaming. But she had to play it cool, so she tried to look not that interested. 

‘’No, I’m not a genius,’’ he laughed, such an angelic voice she thought, she couldn’t help herself, she had to stop but she felt like she was captured by this total stranger. And truth to be told she wasn’t complaining. ‘’I’m the new translator of this hospital, I started to work here last week.’’ He said. She didn’t even know that hospitals had translators.  
‘’Oh, that explains everything.’’ She said. Everything, you said Beauchamp, are you like serious right now? What everything for God’s sake? But he seemed like that was totally normal what she said. 

‘’Yeah, tough I’m not sure what you meant by everything.’’ He said. So, he found her clumsiness amusing. Ok, then Beauchamp show him who you really are.  
‘’Whatever, I really need to go back, kind sir, have a good night.’’ And then she realised it was weird for a translator to be at the hospital at almost midnight. But she couldn’t bother herself, so she left him alone in the dark.

But she didn’t know that Jamie Fraser, was trying his best to get a chance to talk to her since the day he saw her. It has been seven days and Jamie Fraser couldn’t think about anything but her. He knew her name, he knew she was a heart surgeon, he knew how she liked her coffee: black, but he didn’t know the most important thing about her: Was she single?

On the other hand, Claire was confused about this guy. Because first, how was it possible for her to don’t know that their hospital had a translator? It was her fourth year here. And what was he doing here in the middle of the night? And why was she acting so stupidly around him? Because he is so smoking hot. Did you see those muscles?? Said her inner god. She ignored those voices and went to find her fellow surgeon Geillis Duncan to learn about this total stranger.

Geillis is one her best friends and the only one from her childhood. They are like two sisters. They are together from then and went to same schools. While Claire is always the serious one Geillis can find something funny in every situation. And she likes gossip so she will probably know every little detail about this hottie. But Claire must be careful because if Geillis thinks Claire is interested in this guy she will never let go. She forces Claire to go out sometimes and matches her with some weird guys: like that boring history professor. She never accepts that not everyone wants to be in a relationship all the time. Because she’s hardly alone. Like now she has found herself a new guy and wants Claire to meet him. Claire thinks it won’t last but she won’t say anything. She knows her friend: she doesn’t want something serious she just wants to have fun. But this is not for Claire, she doesn’t want waste her time for some guy. She must be really into him to let something happens.

She finds Geillis at cafeteria with their other friend Joe Abernathy, it’s rare for them to be at hospital at the same night and they feel lucky in these nights because other surgeons can be so annoying. Sometimes Claire must endure that French girl Annalise and she curses her fate at that times. But luckily tonight she has her two best friends and she must learn everything about that guy without being interrupted by some stupid comments.

‘’So, who is this new translator guy?’’ she asks while approaching her friends. 

‘’Translator guy? What translator guy?’’ asks Joe. 

‘’You mean Jamie Fraser I guess,’’ says Geillis. ‘’Isn’t he hottest guy you have ever seen?’’

Claire laughs ‘’Well, I haven’t seen his face clearly but if you say so he must be so.’’

‘’Who are you talking about?’’ asks Joe once again.

‘’He’s hospital’s new translator according he said.’’ says Claire.

‘’Since when do we have a translator at hospital?’’ asks Joe.

‘’I don’t know I thought you guys would know.’’ says Claire.

‘’ it has been a week. It’s a new procedure. So, he’s not just our new translator but also the first.’’ says Geillis. That explains everything thinks Claire one more time. And she remembers his laugh and can’t help but smile.

Geillis must have seen her smile:’’ Why are you smiling like a stupid in love Claire?’’ Oh god here we are. ‘’ Nothing, I just remembered something funny Joe said to me earlier.’’ says Claire and winks at Joe so he’ll get the hint. But Geillis won’t let go that easily. So, she asks: ‘’ Is that so?’’ and turns Joe. He doesn’t know what to say. ‘’ Umm well we were talking about that day and I ...’’ But before he could finish his sentence Joe’s assistant comes and says ‘’ Sorry to interrupt Doctor Abernathy but there is an emergency at room 45 and you need to check.’’ Then Joe leaves with his assistant.

‘’So, Claire, my dear, why were you asking about Jamie Fraser, again?’’ Claire knows she’s in trouble now. 

‘’Well I was outside to get some air and he told me that I was killing myself by smoking.’’ says Claire in an annoyed tone. 

‘’Really? Such a thoughtful man. And a hot one.’’ Claire laughs again and says ‘’ Well if I didn’t know you already have found a new love for yourself, I was going to think you’re after him.’’

It’s Geillis’s turn to laugh: ‘’A new love you say. But I don’t like Jamie for myself I like him for you.’’ 

‘’What is that supposed to mean?’’ Claire usually doesn’t want to talk about men but she’s somehow irresistible when it’s Jaime Fraser.

‘’I think you guys could make a cute couple, a hot one even.’’ says Geillis in confidence.

‘’Oh, c’mon you say that for every guy I met.’’ Claire wants to end discussion but once again she’s hopeless.

‘’No, I don’t. He’s such a sweetheart. You must give him a chance but beyond that you must give yourself a chance. You can’t stay alone forever.’’

‘’I know that, but I don’t want to hang out with someone who I don’t like. But I must admit this Jaime Fraser guy is a handsome man as I saw. So, he can’t be alone.’’

‘’Actually, I’m single.’’ They hear and see Jamie Fraser in front of them. They haven’t realised he was there. Claire feels like her face is burning and doesn’t know what to do or what to say.

‘’Hi Jamie, I was about to leave,’’ says Geillis by turning Claire ‘’I must go to see Joe, love. See you later.’’ And she leaves Claire alone with Jamie Fraser.


	2. Getting to Know Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geillis leaves Claire alone with Jamie Fraser and he knows they were talking about him. so, what happens now?  
> 

‘’ So, we meet in under some weird circumstances, again, kind sir, what an honour!’’ Claire is trying act cool but she’s not sure if she’s doing it right.

‘’İndeed mademoiselle,’’ he hopes she’s not a madame. Then he sees she’s laughing, and he thinks he’s going to die. It’s the first time he hears her laugh and he’ll do anything to hear it again.

‘’I hope you won’t say coffee kills me slowly, too.’’ Claire doesn’t know what she is doing but she must leave before embarrassing herself, before he answers her, she gets up and says ‘’well I must leave you alone again, kind sir.’’ Why is she keeping calling him kind sir he thinks.

‘’I thought we could have a little talk while we were drinking our coffees.’’ He sounds desperate and doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to let her go one more time.  
‘’ And why would I do that?’’ she asks seriously.

‘’Well because…because… I want you to do that.’’ He knows he must look like a sad puppy who needs attention from his favourite human, but he needs her. She’s the only reason why he is there in the middle of the night. Because he can’t sleep while knowing she must be at the hospital because he knows her shifts. 

‘’I see but sorry I can’t stay here any longer.’’ She says and grabs her coffee.

‘’But I’m here tonight because of you.’’ He knows she’s going to think he must be crazy. But the truth is he is crazy…for her. 

She doesn’t know what to say. ‘’Well this is interesting, especially when I don’t even know who you are.’’ 

‘’But I know who you are Claire Beauchamp.’’ The way he says Beauchamp in French accent is incredibly sexy. Too hot to handle she thinks. 

‘’ You don’t know me kind sir, you just know my name.’’ the only way protecting her from embarrassing is teasing him she believes.

‘’ Then you must sit with me and let me get to know you.’’ He winks, he’s flirting with her now. Oh my god! Somebody please help this lady says her inner goddess. 

‘’ I must you say?’’ she laughs. That laugh again he thoughts and he’s sure he is looking like some teenager who is trying express his feelings for his loved one for the first time.

‘’ Well I mean if you want to because I really want you. Not want you. I want you to sit with me.’’ He’s drooling and he feels his face is burning. 

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Did he just say he wants me??? She literally can feel butterflies in her stomach. 

‘’Since you asked so kindly it would be rude to refuse, so here I’m sitting with you, kind sir.’’ So, she already found him a pet name he thinks ‘kind sir’…

‘’ You can’t keep calling me kind sir, lass. Let me introduce myself properly. I’m James Alex…’’

She doesn’t let him finish and says ‘’ Oh I know who you are Jamie Fraser I was teasing you earlier.’’ He can’t help but laughs. She’s a witty one then. 

‘’ But I was going to introduce myself properly. I’m James Alexander Malcom Mackenzie Fraser, at your service mademoiselle.’’ And he bows. Oh gosh! Such a gentleman.  
‘’ Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, cher monsieur.’’

‘’ Parlez-vous le français, mademoiselle ? ‘’ (do you speak French?) he continues in French. Why is he doing this to her? She adores French and this is not fair. He shouldn’t be this perfect. He needs to stop immediately. 

‘’Oui, monsieur, un peu.’’ (yes, sir a little bit) she says. Of course, she can speak French, she’s the most perfect woman after all. He’s falling for her one more time. She’s like gravity he thinks. 

She continues when he doesn’t say anything: ‘’So, what do you want to talk about, kind sir?’’ The way she says kind sir in a seductive tone is too much for him.  
He answers before thinking: ‘’YOU!!’’ he’s almost screaming. 

‘’Me?? Well, I’m a heart surgeon and I smoke sometimes. Is this information enough?’’ she’s teasing him again. 

‘’No,’’ he says honestly, ‘’ I know these things about you. I didn’t know you smoke until tonight, but I knew your name and you were a heart surgeon from the first day.’’ 

‘’ Wow!’’ is all she can say.

‘’It’s not a big deal. Everyone who works here knows this.’’ He’s trying keep calm but is it possible when a goddess like her standing before him.?

‘’Ok, then. Why don’t you tell me what do you do here? I mean why do we need a translator in our hospital?’’ she surprises herself and realises she wants to know him.

‘’ I can speak a few languages and I’m here to help people who can’t speak English. I guess not every patient of yours can speak English.’’ She thinks he’s right. 

‘’ Few languages you said…’’ she says in a curious tone. 

‘’Gaelic is my native language...’’ 

‘’So, you’re Scot, then?’’ she interrupts him. Of course, he’s a scot look at those red curls says her inner goddess. OMG once again. She just realises how beautiful his hair is. And then she sees his eyes. The most perfect pair of blue eyes. Why is she like a complete foolish lover right now?? She just stares with a stupid smile on her face. 

He’s about to answer her when her phone rings. She murmurs a sorry and pick up the phone. ‘’ Hi… well yes of course I’m at the hospital… You what? You came all the way from Boston and didn’t even let me know… You know I can’t leave the hospital… then, you should come here… ok see you.’’ 

He’s confused because he thinks it was a male voice on the phone. He feels jealousy even though it’s not sensible. 

‘’ Sorry Jamie, to leave you like this but I must go find Joe and Geillis. Caspian is here.’’ And she lefts him alone with his thoughts.

Who the hell is Caspian? Why would you name your child Caspian?? But most importantly who is this Caspian to Claire??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like my story guys. I know these first two chapters are short but i promise next chapters will be longer. Any guess about Caspian? You can find me on tumblr: melikeuddin(zenobianbellerophontes) is my username. Feel free to write me :)


	3. A New Home for Caspian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will Jamie find out who Caspian is??

Jamie Fraser is restless, he’s so sad and angry. He must learn who is this Caspian guy. But he doesn’t know what to do. He can’t follow Claire even though he was doing it secretly all week. So, he sits there and trying think something else. He can’t go home he knows he won’t be able to sleep. He’s too heartbroken to sleep. But then he remembers what Claire said ‘’you should come here’’. It means Jamie can see this guy, but he’ll be invisible because he doesn’t want to Claire think he’s a lunatic.

Just before he gets out of the cafeteria, he sees that annoying nurse approaching him. This night couldn’t be worse, he thinks.

‘’How lovely to see you around Jamie’’ she says.

‘’I had an emergency Laoghaire’’ he says severely. He hopes she’ll let him go. 

‘’Oh God! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you want me to check?’’ she asks without breathing. 

‘’No, I’m not hurt Laoghaire, not physically I mean. Anyway, I must go.’’ 

But she won’t let him go: ‘’ What do you mean by saying not psychically?’’

‘’It means it’s none of your business, lass.’’ He’s so pissed off he can’t even try to be polite. But he feels sorry for her and continues ‘’ Sorry I really have to go’’ and he leaves .  
Where to know he thinks. 

Claire finds Joe and Geillis talking about a patient. As soon as they see her Geillis asks:

‘’Here’s the luckiest woman ever. What did you guys talk about? Apart from his relationship status?’’ she is mocking, and Claire doesn’t feel annoyed as she usually feels when Geillis talks about man. 

‘’Well we didn’t talk about his relationship status, babe. He just wants to know me.’’ Or maybe he just wants you says her inner goddess.

‘’And you let him talk after he said this?’’ says Joe, it seems like both of her best friends find this situation amusing. 

‘’Stop it Joe!’’ says Claire trying to be serious but she fails. ‘’He was so desperate, and I thought I could give him a few minutes.’’

‘’Really?? I didn’t know you were so compassionate.’’ Says Geillis still laughing.

Claire knows her friends will keep comment about him, so she decides to change the subject.

‘’ Anyway, I have great news. Caspian is here.’’ 

‘’What? Why didn’t you tell us right away?’’ says Geillis bemused. ‘’ But how is this possible? I thought he was in Boston with your family.’’

‘’I didn’t know until David called me and told me he was here with Caspian a few minutes ago.’’ 

‘’Where are they now?’’ asks Joe.

‘’Clearly, they wanted to surprise me and went to my flat but when they saw I wouldn’t answer the door they called me. They’re coming here.’’

‘’This is great. I’ve really missed Caspi.’’ Says Joe. 

‘’Let’s get you ready for your favourites then’’ says Geillis.

In the meantime, Jamie Fraser hears all this conversation and he is much more confused. There’s another man called David and Joe calls this Caspian as Caspi?? So, her best friends know about this guy and they are all so happy to have him here. He has never felt so desperate in his entire life and he doesn’t know what to do about it. 

Next morning Jamie feels someone is touching his arm and calling his name. He tries to open his eyes but his head hurts. He must have been asleep on a chair at the cafeteria. Then he remembers why he is here. Because Claire and her friends went to greet Caspian and David and he thinks, he couldn’t see the guy makes Claire this happy. So, he turned back to cafeteria and now someone’s was trying wake him up. 

He opens his eyes and Oh my god, why are you doing this to me, he thinks. Why do I have to suffer this much? It must be one of the worst ways to wake up. He thinks to close his again and ignore her, but he knows this aesthetician called Annalise is unnecessarily persistent. Last night that Laoghaire and now Annalise. Give me a bloody break, he thinks. Not that they’re bad women. It’s just he’s not interested in them and they don’t get it. He doesn’t want their attention. He only wants Claire and he’ll never get her it seems.

‘’Oh, hi Annalise thank you for waking me up.’’ He says dryly.

‘’ Pas de probleme mon cher !’’ she says cheerful and he gets angrier. He doesn’t want to hear anyone else to speak French after he heard Claire. 

Claire. She must be with her dear Caspian now. Why does he feel so awful? Then he hears her laugh. I’m getting crazy, he thinks, but he sees her. So, I’m not dreaming, he says, but he can’t believe his eyes. 

Claire sees him, too. ‘’Hi Jamie. I didn’t think I would find you here this morning.’’ says light-heartedly. 

So, she’s thinking about seeing me, he thinks, suddenly he feels so much better. ‘’Well apparently, I fall asleep here last night.’’ He’s yawning and she finds him extremely cute.

‘’Oh!! Sorry for leaving you here all alone last night.’’ she seems sad about it, he thinks. ‘’ But there was an urgency and I had to leave before any explanation.’’ 

‘’No problem, lass.’’ He says but before he continues Annalise asks him something, so he turns her and asks ‘’ Sorry what were you asking?’’ he wants her to disappear.

‘’I was asking if you want to have some breakfast with me?’’ Oh god I just want you to leave me alone with this gorgeous lady alone, he thinks. 

‘’No, I don’t usually have breakfast this early’’ he hopes she’ll leave and looks Claire as if he’s asking for her help. Fortunately, Claire sees his despair.

‘’What about a coffee, then’’ she asks, and winks. Jesus Christ can she more attractive, he thinks. 

‘’ I would love that.’’ He’s excited as a child. ‘’ But first let me wash my face, please. I’ll be here in 5 minutes.’’ And he leaves.

Annalise turns Claire and says ‘’ You’re after him, then?’’ Such an idiot, Claire thinks.

‘’Well my dear Annalise, unlike you, I don’t run after anyone.’’ She thinks to say they’re just friends but then she decides Annalise doesn’t deserve any explanation. ‘’But if you insist to name our relationship just let me tell you it’s none of your concern.’’ And she turns to find another table. 

A few minutes later, Jamie arrives at the table with two cups of coffee. 

‘’Here’s your black coffee.’’ He puts one of the cups in front of her. 

‘’How did you know that I like my coffee black?’’ she asks. 

‘’I just guessed.’’ he says but he’s sure she doesn’t believe this. She just smiles and takes a sip from her coffee.

He wants to learn everything about Caspian, but he doesn’t know how to ask. 

‘’How was the rest of your night?’’ he asks and regrets immediately. She laughs and replies ‘’As usual’’ but he doesn’t know what ‘as usual’ means. He needs more. But she won’t give him that easily. 

‘’ I mean you were in a hurry…’’ he says. 

‘’ Yes, as I said Caspian came here from Boston. So, I had to get ready for him.’’ But who is this Caspian, he thinks. 

İf he wants to know who Caspian is, he has to ask, she thinks. He stares in her eyes and gets lost for a moment. These eyes will kill me one day, he thinks. Every part of her body is indescribably beautiful. She’s like a marble statue. The only thing he can do is worship her in every possible way. This beauty deserves to be worshiped like a goddess; he knows.

In that moment, when they both lost in each other’s eyes they don’t see Joe and Geillis entering cafeteria. 

‘’Hello again Jamie’’ says Geillis, they both startle and Jaime forces himself to find something to say before they all think he’s a dumb. ‘’ Hello Geillis and you must be Joe’’ he turns to Joe and shakes his hand. Joe nods while smiling.

‘’Claire, I’m sorry but we couldn’t find a suitable home for Caspi. What do we do now?’’ says Joe. 

‘’ Bloody hell!! I don’t know. I thought he was going stay with my parents until I could find a home for him here. ‘’ 

Claire sounds desperate and Jamie wants to help her so he says before thinking: ‘’He can stay with me. I have enough rooms.’’ 

All of them begin to laugh uncontrollably and Jamie believes he’s an idiot. Of course, they’ll laugh, why would he stay with you? Like who are you to them, to Claire?

Claire finally stops and sees Jamie’s face; she finds him so cute when he’s ashamed like that. 

‘’Sorry Jamie we weren’t laughing to you. The problem is Caspian is not an ordinary friend. He needs a special place to stay.’’ 

Once again, Jamie Fraser is confused by Claire Beauchamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not revealing who Caspian is but hopefully at next chapter everything will make sense.


	4. A Special Place for Caspian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you all can guess, this chapter is all about Caspian. Enjoy!!

‘’ I don’t understand’’ says Jamie. ‘’ What do you mean not an ordinary friend? Does he have an illness?’’ 

‘’ No, god save him. He’s perfectly healthy.’’ Claire says. But Jamie still doesn’t know who Caspian and he is afraid he’s going to crazy. 

‘’Caspian is my lamb.’’

What?? A lamb?? Jamie can’t believe his ears. Who has a lamb as a pet? The fact is, he was in love with lambs when he was a little kid. Even now when he visits his home, he’s enjoying spending some time with them. Home, a flash of inspiration, of course Caspian can stay at his home with his family’s sheeps. Especially when his sister and her husband are experts at sheep & goat farming. He shouldn’t miss this chance. 

‘’ Actually, I have a perfect place in my mind for Caspian. My sister and her husband have a farm. And they have a lot of sheep and goat. If you want, we can take Caspian there until you find him a proper home here. Besides he’ll have a lot of friends.’’ 

Claire thinks it’s a fantastic idea. She can’t help but hug him and saying ‘’You’re my saviour Jamie, thank you so much.’’ Jamie feels he’s going to faint. She feels so good in his arms, so he hugs her back. Geillis and Joe exchange knowing looks.

‘’Ok, then, we will leave you now’’ says Geillis and laughs. 

But they don’t hear or see them leaving. Claire feels so comfy in his arms, but she must be careful so takes a step back and says ‘’Where does your sister live? I must take Caspian there as soon as possible. Because David has a few things to do before heading back to Boston. But he can’t leave Caspian alone.’’ 

‘’David?’’ asks Jamie.

‘’I forgot to mention about him. He’s my cousin. He’s the one who brought Caspian to me. ‘’ 

Jamie feels so incredibly happy. So, she’s single, he thinks or maybe just hopes so.

‘’She lives at our family estate with my parents. It’s called Lallybroch and it takes 2 or 3 hours by car. So, after your shift ends, I can drive you there.’’

‘’ You’re so kind Jamie. But you already did so much for me by finding a home for my baby. So, I don’t want to disturb you once again.’’

She calls her lamb as her baby; he wants to hug her again but manages to stop himself. 

‘’No. I was going to home anyway. Don’t worry about it.’’ He can’t miss this chance. No, he definitely will not miss the chance to be alone for a few hours with the woman of his dreams. 

‘’Ok, then Jamie. Now I must go. Duty calls!’’ and she adds ‘’ I will see you at five?’’ 

‘’Yeah whenever you want. But I believe it will be better if we exchange our numbers. Just in case you know.’’ He’s asking for her number for god’s sake!!!

‘’Yeah sure. Give me your phone please.’’ And he does give his phone and she returns it to him in a few seconds.

‘’Here is my number, if you text me, I’ll have yours.’’ She winks and leaves. 

Jamie Fraser doesn’t know how to react. Because his heart beats like it’s going to burst. 

Claire sees that annoying nurse Laoghaire and Annalise are shocked by what they just saw. Because they were trying to get Jamie Fraser’s number for days, but he didn’t even care. And know he’s asking Claire Beauchamp for her number. It’s not fair, they think. But who cares about them, Claire smirks and pass by them.  
Jamie feels like a child who finally gets his favourite toy. It’s so precious to have her number, because he can reach her when he wants now. Why doesn’t he start now?  
Unknown number: Hello mademoiselle, it’s Jamie Fraser at your service. 

Claire sees message and she smiles like an idiot. What is happening to her? She must be professional when she’s working. But she types a message with a foolish smile on her face.

Claire Beauchamp: Thank you, kind sir. See you soon xx.

Soon? What soon he thinks, there’s still 7 hours to see her, and she says soon. But he has the same stupid smile on his face. He’s heading his office but he’s sure he won’t be able to work that much. 

His work here is not so busy, so he has plenty of free time. And he’s not happy today for this time. He can’t concentrate for his works. He tries to read a book and fails again. He decides to take some air. 

Claire is preparing for her next surgery but she’s in a very positive mood and everyone can see it. The other heart surgeon Louise, also a friend of Claire, asks ‘’You seem so happy today, Claire. Something happened?’’

‘’No…well…yes. I’m happy because Caspian is here. You know how much I’ve missed him lately.’’

‘’I’m so glad to hear it babe. He’s such an amazing good boy. I’m excited to see him. Can I come over today?’’ she asks, Claire knows Louise is being sincere.

‘’I’m afraid of saying this but no. Because I’m taking him to a temporary home today after finishing my shift.’’ 

‘’I can accompany you, if you like’’ says Louise. But Claire has the best company, there’s no need for anyone else. 

‘’No, thank you. I already have someone to accompany me. Jamie Fraser, the translator.’’ Claire can’t stop herself from smiling. Louise sees how happy she is when she talks about this new translator. 

‘’Have fun dear, you need that’’ she says and laughs. Oh god!! Why does everyone think like that? 

‘’You know I will’’ answers back Claire. 

As the time passes Jamie becomes more nervous, not in a bad way. He’s afraid of doing something stupid in Claire’s presence and maybe she will think he’s not worth of her time. While he’s lost in his thoughts his phone rings:

Claire Beauchamp: I hope you’re ready, kind sir. Because I’ll be out in five minutes.

He answers immediately ‘’ meet you at the gate!’’ He grabs his bag and leaves his office. 

When Jamie arrives at the gate, he sees a tall, not-that-good-looking guy enters the hospital with flowers in his hand. Jamie doesn’t know why but he feels irritated by presence this man.

Jamie sees Claire’s is coming from opposite direction, at that moment this guy goes towards Claire and kissing her cheek while giving her flowers: not flowers roses. Not Claire’s favourite… 

Claire hasn’t seen Jamie yet but she’s desperate to get away from this boring history professor. And he kissed her. Why buying roses?? Such a cliché! She doesn’t understand why he is here now. Because last time she made it clear that she doesn’t want to be in a relationship with him. 

‘’ Hi, Claire I thought I could surprise you’’ he says vivaciously. 

Claire doesn’t know what to say, she tries the control her emotions. She was expecting to see that hot and kind translator not this boring man. Suddenly she sees her hot and kind translator and smiles really big. But this is a mistake because, the man in front of her now thinks she’s happy by his surprise. 

Jamie feels he can kill this man. How dares he to kiss her? What if he’s her boyfriend or something more? God please no! He hears Claire is calling is his name.

‘’Jamie! Jamie! ‘’ can’t he hear me, she thinks. But he tends towards her. 

‘’Hi Claire, who is this guy?’’ he knows this not the best way to get to know someone, but he doesn’t care. So, he’s jealous, she thinks and smirks.

Before Claire answers him, the guy extends a hand to Jamie and says ‘’ I’m Frank Randall, please to meet you.’’ Nothing is pleasing about meeting you sir, Jamie thinks.

Jamie doesn’t take his hand and simply says ‘’Jamie Fraser.’’ He’s being childish but he’s not able to do anything. Claire feels Jamie’s anger. She must take control.

‘’I’m sorry Frank but we must leave. We have to be at home soon.’’ She turns Jamie and sees he begins to relax. 

Home she said, home! Jamie is up in the clouds. That stupid smile is forming on his face again. 

‘’Well, I thought we could have dinner tonight.’’ Frank says.

‘’Sorry dude but we already have a plan. She’s having dinner with me’’ says Jamie complacently. 

Franks is surprised Claire is over the moon. He believes we’ll have dinner together; she thinks. 

‘’ Who is he, again?’’ asks Jamie while they’re heading the door. 

‘’A friend,’’ she says simply. A friend, she says, but why did he kiss her? he thinks.

‘’Look, I don’t even know why he’s here. I’m not interested in him and I thought I made it clear. But apparently, he didn’t get it.’’ She explains nervously. She doesn’t want him to get any wrong idea about her private live. As you see, I’m single she wants to add.

‘’ We’ll go together, right? I mean with one car?’’ he asks.

‘’Yes… I guess… yes’’

‘’We’ll take mine, then.’’ He directs her to his car.

‘’But how will get here tomorrow if I leave my car?’’ 

‘’Don’t worry, I can drive you’’ he says happily.

So,he’s my chauffeur now, she thinks but she’s not complaining.

The way home is so fun. She doesn’t live far. It takes about twenty minutes to arrive. 

She asks him to come in and meet David before they leave.

‘’Hello David, I’m home’’ she shouts after opening the door. And then the most beautiful lamb ever comes and flies at Claire. She tries to calm him but he’s so excited to see his mama. He baas non-stop. 

Jamie Fraser is truly, completely and hopelessly in love. Because she’s so unreal he believes this must be a dream. This woman who laughs animatedly to her lamb can’t be real. She’s too precious for this world. And he must make her his no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i was a kid i had a lamb called Caspian and i was in love with him... so what do you think about him? Please let me know.


	5. Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Lallybroch times

‘’Claire you’re finally here’’ says a young boy coming from kitchen. ‘’I was preparing dinner.’’ Then he sees Jamie and says ‘’I didn’t know we had a guest tonight.’’

‘’Hi David. This is my colleague Jamie Fraser.’’, she turns Jamie saying ‘’ Jamie, this is my cousin David.’’ 

They shake hands. He seems nice, thinks David. He knows Claire usually doesn’t care about men; she’s enjoying her single life. But she’s different today, happy and carefree. He likes this Claire. 

‘’Come in please, dinner is almost ready.’’ 

Claire looks at Jamie as if asking if this is ok with him. ‘’ Do you think we have time for dinner? Because I’m really starving.’’ She doesn’t add that she couldn’t eat anything during the day because she was so happy. 

‘’Yeah, we have enough time.’’ So, they’re going to have dinner as he said.

Jamie enjoys seeing Claire with David. They’re like siblings, mocking each other. He’s like Claire’s little brother. Jamie wonders if Claire have any sibling? He’ll ask her soon. 

They settle in the car with Caspian in the back seat, Jamie remembers his sister have asked him for a few things.

‘’Claire would you mind if we go to my flat before we take to road to Lallybroch?’’

‘’No, not at all’’ she smiles.

Once Jamie gets what ne he needs, the trip to Lallybroch begins. Jamie wants to put some music on, but he doesn’t know what kind of music she listens. 

‘’ Do you want to listen some music Claire, if it won’t bother Caspian?’’ 

‘’ No, he loves music, but I thought we could talk. Our conversation wasn’t finished before I left you yesterday, as I remember.’’ So, she wants to get to know me, thinks Jamie.

‘’ Yes, you left me alone in the dark once again’’ he says, trying to look sad but fails.

‘’ You’re not telling that you’re afraid of dark, are you?’’

‘’Of course, I’m not, I’m a big boy, I can look after myself.’’ He’s acting like a child.

‘’And a good boy, that you are.’’ She’s flirting with him. Well, I can be a good boy, if you like he thinks.

‘’Anyway, you were telling me about the languages you can speak.’’

‘’As I said last night, I speak Gaelic. Other than that, I speak French. Actually, I studied French Literature at Sorbonne University.’’

‘’Oh wow!! You went to Sorbonne. I’m sorry sir but you’re mistaken about yourself. You ARE a genius.’’ Sorbonne is one of her favourites, she feels she’s falling for him once again. 

Jamie has never felt so proud of himself in his entire life.

‘’ Thank you, Claire, truly.’’ He says. ‘’ I also studied Latin and Greek. And I can speak Spanish, but just a little.’’ 

‘’Oh my God. So many languages. And look at me. Apart from English, un peu de français.’’

‘’Are you really comparing a translator and a surgeon now?’’ this is not a question they both laugh.

‘’Let’s say that both of us are good at their jobs.’’ She answers. 

They talk about each other’s family. Claire is an only child, but David is like a brother to her. She has an uncle, David’s father, Uncle Lamb. Funnily enough, Claire’s father, Henry, is a history professor, luckily not a boring one, and her mother, Julia, is an archaeologist just like her uncle. Henry and Julia meet thanks to Lamb because Julia is one of his colleagues.

Jamie has a sister: Jenny who is happily married with Jamie’s best friend, they have a son called Jamie, everyone at home calls him ‘wee Jamie’. His father Brian is an architect and his mother Ellen is an engineer. 

The hours pass and they are so happy in each other’s company. 

‘’We’’ll be at Lallybroch in five minutes, Claire. Are you ready?’’

‘’I suppose I am.’’

Lallybroch is mesmerizing, it reminds Claire the castles of medieval times. 

Jamie parks the car. Claire sees that Caspian is sleeping she doesn’t want to wake him. She and Jamie get out of the car. Claire sees a woman of medium height. She must be Jenny, she thinks.

‘’Welcome home brother’’ she hugs Jamie. ‘’When you said you would bring home a lamb, I didn’t think you were talking about such a bonnie lass. ‘’ Jaime feels embarrassed by his sister’s behaviour.

‘’Welcome to Lallybroch dear, I’m Jenny’’ and she hugs Claire. 

Claire feels so happy and says ‘’ Sorry to disappoint you but I’m not the lamb he was talking about.’’ Jamie relaxes to see Claire is already joking to his sister.

‘’I’m Claire Beauchamp and Caspian is my lamb.’’ she shows the back seat of the car. 

‘’I’m truly grateful to you for accepting my baby to your farm.’’ 

‘’No problem, sweetheart. We have a lot of them.’’

Jamie wasn’t expecting this because his sister usually keeps her distance when she meets new people, but it appears that Claire Beauchamp bewitches everyone.

While Claire and Jenny are continuing their conversation, Jamie sees Caspian is wake and looks confused. He opens the door and let him out. He runs to Claire in an instant.

‘’Well hello my little baby. You’re finally awake. We are at home.’’ Jenny looks Jaime and sees his brother can’t take his eyes of Claire; she knows he’s in love. 

‘’Hello Caspian welcome to your new home’’ says Jenny. 

They hear a child is crying and shouting as ‘’mamaa, mamaa where are you?’’ Jenny turns her back and sees her son Jamie is getting out of the house. 

‘’Come here baby. Look who is here.’’ 

Wee Jamie sees his uncle and flies at him. Claire looks at them. He looks so sweet with a child; she thinks and smiles. 

Then wee Jamie realises that there’s a little lamb and he says his uncle to let him down.

‘’Mama is he mine?’’ he asks innocently. He thinks his uncle bought him a lamb.

‘’No baby he is Claire’s.’’ wee Jamie looks at Claire and smiles. He doesn’t know who this lady is, but he likes her because she has a lamb. 

‘’C’mon then let’s get Caspian to his new home.’’ Says Jenny.

There are many sheeps and goats at the barn. Claire hopes they all will love Caspian she doesn’t want him to feel left out. 

‘’We’re going to back to home, once you settle down Caspian you come as well’’ says Jenny and leaves with her son.

Claire enjoys watching Jamie with lambs. She feels so helplessly in love. She stares at him like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world. Jamie feels her eyes on him and turns her. Her eyes are filling with tears.

‘’Claire is something wrong? Why are you crying?’’ he asks worriedly.

‘’No, no, everything is perfectly good. I’m not crying. I’m just so happy. This feels unreal.’’ You feel so unreal, she means.

‘’Ok, then. Let Caspian to go inside and get some friends.’’ 

‘’Go my little lamb’’ Claire says and directs Caspian to the entrance. He looks at his mama and baas happily before going inside.

He makes some friends immediately and Claire feels thankful to Jamie.

‘’Oh god. I wish I could kiss her, right now.’’ She hears and turns to Jamie.

‘’Oh Mon Dieu. Did i say that out loud?’’ Jamie shouts unbelievingly. 

‘’I’m so sorry Claire, I was talking to myself and I don’t know how those words came out of my mouth. Please forgive me.’’ 

‘’There’s nothing to forgive Jamie. The truth is, I was thinking the same thing.’’ 

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh My God! 

What did she just say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone at Lallybroch speaks with thick scottish accent but i can't write in scottish accent. Sorry guys!!


	6. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need i say more?

‘’So, you say I can kiss you right now?’’ Jamie asks but not hopeful. How can she want to kiss him?

‘’If it’s what you want…’’she gives him the glad eye.

He closes the distance between them, looks in her eyes. The most beautiful eyes, he thinks. 

Then he kisses her, but she’s disappointed, she was expecting a kiss on the lips not on her cheek. But his lips are so soft, she must taste him. 

On the other Jamie is thrilled to pieces. He wanted to kiss her lips, but he didn’t have the nerve to do it. So, cheeks will do for now. 

‘’Maintenant c'est à moi de vous embrasser, kind sir.’’ Now I have to kiss you back, she says. 

Jamie feels like he’s on fire, the way she speaks French is driving him crazy. Who is he to object to such a tempting offer? 

‘’Je suis à votre service, mademoiselle.’’ I’m at your service, he says, and he bows just like an old-time chevalier. 

This is too much; Claire can’t take it anymore. So, she presses her lips against his. At first, he doesn’t kiss her back, because he didn’t expect this. She thinks maybe she misunderstood him and feels embarrassed; she breaks the kiss and tries to take a step back. 

Then only then, Jamie grabs her by waist and kiss her roughly. She responds his kiss in the same way. They got lost in each other. Claire has never been kissed this passionately, she grabs the back of his neck and deepens the kiss. But they must stop. This is so much for step one. 

Eventually, Claire breaks the kiss for some air. She wants to kiss him forever, but they have to go back to house. Everyone at home is waiting for them. Claire wants to impress Jamie's parents, but she doesn’t know why. Or maybe she does…

‘’I think we should go back to home’’ she says but Jamie won’t let her go. He kisses her but so softly this time. She’s melting in his arms. 

Then they hear someone clears his throat. Claire suddenly steps back and tries to calm down. She looks mortified Jamie can’t stop himself to laugh. 

‘’Oh, hi Ian I didn’t see you coming.’’ 

‘’ Hi Jamie, you were to busy to notice me, I’m afraid.’’ He’s laughing too. 

Claire wants to kill Jamie. It’s so embarrassing why is he laughing?? 

‘’This is Claire Beauchamp.’’ And he turns to Claire, ‘’ This is Ian, Jenny’s husband and my best friend.’’

Claire can’t look at his face, but she manages to say.’’ Nice to meet you, Ian and thank you.’’ 

‘’The pleasure is all mine.’’ Says Ian and smiles friendly. 

‘’Jenny send me to find you. She was starting to worry about you. But thank good you’re fine.’’ He adds and laughs again. 

Claire wants to disappear and never come back here. 

‘’Stop it Ian. We were about to leave.’’ Says Jamie. 

Jamie wants take Claire’s hand, but she won’t let him. Not in front of Ian, at least.

She gives him a ‘’we’ll talk about it later’’ look and winks. Jamie thinks it’ll be a long night.

 

Clan Fraser is so much fun, thinks Claire. Ellen and Brian seem so happy to have Claire at their home. They believe their son has found the one. When Claire says it’s time to go back the city, they don’t want to let them go. 

‘’It’s too late to go Claire. You should stay here. Jamie has his room and you can stay at our guest room.’’ says Ellen.

Claire doesn’t know what to do. She wants to go back because David is waiting for her return. On the other hand, she’s so contented to be here with Jamie, and she wants to get to know him more, at the place he was born. 

Jamie knows tomorrow is Claire’s off day. But if she doesn’t want to stay, he won’t force her. 

‘’I guess you’re right. Besides I don’t want leave before checking how Caspian is doing.’’ she says.

‘’Ok, then Claire let me show you your room.’’ says Jenny. But Claire wants to Jamie to show her the said room. 

‘’Thank you, Jenny but I can help Claire with that.’’ says Jamie standing up.

No one is surprised, they smile contently.

‘’Thank you all for everything.’’ says Claire ‘’good night.’’ And she follows Jamie. 

 

‘’Your family is amazing Jamie. Thank you so much for bringing me here.’’ 

‘’You’re welcome, Claire. They all loved you. You’ve bewitched them.’’ But I’m the first one who you’ve bewitched, he wants to say.

Claire sees what he can’t say in his eyes. She approaches him unawares. 

‘’Claire…’’he says as he begs her.

‘’Jamie’’ she answers breathlessly.

‘’If you keep standing there, bad things will happen.’’

‘’What kind of bad things?’’

He doesn’t answer and kisses her chastely. 

‘’If I don’t leave now, I won’t be able to stop myself to touching you Claire.’’

I don’t want you to stop, she wants to say but it’s too soon. They must be careful.

‘’Ok kind sir. I’ll keep my distance but please don’t leave yet. I’m too happy to sleep.’’

‘’As you wish, mademoiselle.’’ 

Claire sits on the bed and asks him to join her. They try to keep their distance but it’s almost impossible. Jamie touches her hand.

‘’Tell me something about yourself that nobody knows.’’ says Jamie.

Claire thinks for a while and suddenly starts to laugh. Jamie doesn’t know what is going on in her head, but he finds her charming. 

‘’There’s actually something about me that no one knows, not even my parents. But if I tell you, you’ll laugh at me.’’

‘’Please tell me, I won’t laugh I promise.’’

‘’When I was a kid, I thought little lambs couldn’t jump the fence when I was imagining a visionary fence. You know, if you want to sleep you imagine the sheep jump the fence until you fall asleep. But not all of them were strong enough to jump. I remember, the first time I tried to do it I cried because a little lamb couldn’t jump even though his mother was encouraging him by showing how easy that was.’’

‘’You actually cried over an imaginary lamb?’’ Jamie doesn’t want to laugh and make her feel bad.

‘’Well as I said, I was a kid.’’ 

‘’But you can make them jump now, right?’’

Claire doesn’t want to tell the truth. Because even know, little lambs can’t jump whenever she tries to count them. 

Jamie doesn’t know what to do. How can he not love a woman who cries over an imaginary lamb?? He wants to hold her in his arms and never let her go. A strong woman as herself is so fragile when it comes to lambs and Jamie thinks it’s the cutest thing he have ever heard.

When he looks at her eyes, he sees tears. He opens his arms and calls her.

She can feel his heart beats.

‘’You know what, tomorrow we can make a fence and make our little lambs to jump. Then you can see that it’s not that hard for them.’’

‘’No! no! no! please don’t do it. I don’t want them to suffer.’’ Jamie wants to learn why she feels so protective for lambs. He senses there’s a story behind it. But he won’t ask now.

‘’Whatever you want, mon amour.’’ 

 

Did he just call her ‘my love?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short. sorry :(


	7. Mon Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure about this chapter but I hope you’ll like it. Because Avengers Endgame hit me like a bus and I still cry when I think about it.

The next morning Claire wakes up in confusion. She’s not in her own bedroom. But beyond that she’s in somebody’s arms. Then she sees that somebody opens his eyes and smiles. He’s more beautiful in the mornings, she thinks. She could get use it: to wake up in his arms.

‘’Good morning, Claire.’’ 

‘’Good morning Jamie. I guess we had fallen asleep last night.’’

The truth is, she was the one who has fallen asleep in his arms. He didn’t want to wake her up. He was so happy for that chance. Their first sleep together…and many more to come, he thinks.

‘’Yeah, it seems so.’’

‘’Oh God! What will your family think about us now?’’ she says worriedly.

‘’Probably that we are lovers…’’ Jamie says, she hits his chest.

‘’It’s not funny Jamie. I keep embarrassing myself in front of your family members. What is wrong with me?’’ 

‘’I was just joking. Don’t worry about them. They won’t say anything. We’re adults after all. We don’t owe them any explanation.’’

‘’Yes, we’re adults but still it doesn’t explain why we slept in the same room.’’

‘’You are overthinking Claire, relax.’’

‘’I just don’t want them to get any wrong ideas about us.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’I don’t know. Besides, Ian saw us kissing yesterday. Now they all will believe we have a….’’ Jamie doesn’t let her finish the sentence by pressing his lips against hers. 

‘’Calme-toi mon amour.’’ Relax, my love, he says. 

Damn him, he knows how to shut her up.

‘’Jamie you’re not helping me.’’ She wants to ask why he keeps calling her as his love. Because she wants to be his love.

‘’I am, but you’re not listening to me. Let’s go get some breakfast. After that we can go check Caspian and I can show you around. ‘’ It sounds like a good plan to her.

 

They found everyone at breakfast table. 

‘’Good morning to you both. Did you sleep well Claire?’’ asks Jenny mischievously. 

‘’Yes, Janet she slept well.’’ says Jamie

‘’How did you know that, brother?’’ she answers back and starts to laugh. Claire wants to kill Jamie. 

‘’Because I asked her the same thing.’’ He knows nobody believes him. 

‘’Well, if you say so brother…’’

‘’Jenny love, we have to go. We have things to do.’’ Ian stands up and takes Jenny’s hand.

Claire can’t look at Ellen’s and Brian’s faces. Because of Jaime, they all know they spend the night together. 

‘’Don’t stand up there. Here, have a sit my dear.’’ says Ellen. 

 

A few minutes later both Ellen and Brian leave the table for work.

‘’At least, they didn’t say anything.’’ says Jamie smiling.

‘’It’s because they understood we slept at the same room, because of you.’’ She wants to act like she’s angry, but she knows she can’t. 

‘’It means you slept well, then.’’ Jamie says trying to change the subject.

‘’I didn’t say that.’’ She says smiling and that’s what Jamie all needs.

 

Claire finds Caspian so happy with his new family. As soon as he sees her, he goes to her. She hugs him tightly.

‘’Oh, my little baby. I see you’ve found a new family for yourself.’’ He looks at her face and baas cheerfully. Claire feels so grateful to Jamie and his family once again. They spend a good time with Caspian and the other lambs. But Jamie wants her all for himself. 

‘’C’mon Claire let’s do some riding.’’ 

‘’Riding?’’

‘’Riding a horse, I mean. Can you do it?’’

‘’It has been a long time. I don’t know if I can do it properly.’’ 

‘’Ok then, we’ll share a horse.’’ Now that’s a fantastic idea. She won’t argue.

 

Donas is one of the biggest horses Claire has ever seen. She’s not sure if he is going to let them to ride him. He looks like he’s going to kick them but when Jamie starts to talk to him, he becomes like a happy puppy, he even kisses Jamie.

A man who can tame such a beast can definitely tame a wild beauty like you as well, tells her inner goddess. 

Claire falls in love with Scottish landscape. Being in Jamie’s arms, on a horse makes everything even better. She can do this until the end or her life: feeling safe from everything with Jamie by her side. 

‘’Ok, but why ‘mon amour?’’ she asks suddenly.

‘’What?’’ is all Jamie can say. 

‘’Why did you call me ‘mon amour?’’ not just once but twice, she wants to add.

‘’I wasn’t aware of that.’’ The truth is, she’s his love. But he knows it’s too soon to say things like this. If she doesn’t like him this fiercely, he’ll be disappointed. So, he won’t risk anything for now.

‘’You called me as your love twice and now you say you didn’t know you did that.’’ She says heartbrokenly. She feels so stupid to mention it. Clearly, he calls everyone like that. You’re not that special, she tells herself.

Jamie stops Donas and gets off him, Claire is surprised but then he opens his arms to take her. 

He looks in to her eyes and says. ’’Claire, I didn’t want to make you sad. You ARE my love. The first time I saw you I knew that you’re my love. But I thought you will think that I’m an idiot who calls a woman who barely knows him as his love. And I thought maybe you wouldn’t think in the same way.’’ He looks so sad for breaking her heart.

‘’So it means that you love me…’’Claire says unbelievingly. It’s too soon, surely, he can’t love me, she thinks.

‘’Will you think I’m crazy if I say yes?’’

‘’No…’’she can’t find anything sensible to say because her inner goddess is screaming like a maniac.

‘’Je t’aime beaucoup mon amour.’’ Oh god!!! She starts to believe he’s doing this on purpose: he must have known he’s driving her crazy when he speaks French.

Fair’s fair, then.

‘’Moi, aussi, mon amour.’’ She answers back.

‘’Wrap your arms around my neck, my love.’’ He whispers and she does and presses her lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it was my last happy chapter. Prepare yourself for some drama!!


	8. Miscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to dear SassenachNicole, you won't suffer because of my terrible grammar anymore. Thank you again Nicole, you're amazing.

After checking Caspian for the last time, Claire and Jamie say their goodbyes to Clan Fraser and leave to go to back to the city.

Claire wants to invite Jamie inside, but David is at still visiting and Claire knows he’ll ask her a million questions.

‘’Thank you again for everything you’ve done for me Jamie. These last two days were magical.’’

‘’I’m so glad that you enjoyed your time at Lallybroch, Claire.’’

He wants to kiss her but feels hesitant. Claire can see it in his eyes. So, she decides to kiss him on the cheek. It’s not enough, she knows, but she enjoys teasing him.

‘’Is that all I get after all I’ve done for you, mademoiselle?’’ 

‘’Well if you want more, kind sir, you must take action. Because David might call me at any moment. ‘’

‘’You know I always want more.’’ He says charmingly and kisses her velvety lips. At first, it’s a chaste kiss but as she moves closer to him, he can’t think anything else but those lips. 

‘’Ok, now you have to go Jamie or I’m afraid I’ll change my mind and not let you leave.’’

‘’You know I won’t complain if you do that.’’ He says with a smile.

‘’I know, but go!’’ she laughs.

‘’By the way, you have to come here to give me a ride to the hospital tomorrow morning, you remember that right?’’

‘’How could I forget?’’ they both laugh, and he leaves.

 

The next morning Jamie comes to get her just like he said he would.

After she gets in the car, he hands her a coffee and says: ‘’Here’s your black coffee, mademoiselle.’’ 

She replies with ‘’You’re such a gentleman, kind sir.’’ and she kisses him. 

‘’Anything for you, mademoiselle.’’ 

‘’I want to say something, but I don’t want you to understand me incorrectly.’’ She states worriedly.

Hesitantly, he responds, ‘’Whatever it is, just say it. Please.’’

In just above a whisper, Claire blurts out, ‘’I want to keep our relationship secret…for now.’’

‘’I didn’t know we had a relationship.’’ He teases her, eliciting a smile. He loves to see her smile.

‘’You can name it whatever you like…but I want everyone to know that you’re mine.’’ He answers.

‘’But I AM yours.’’

‘’Yes, but what if that history professor wants to surprise you again and kisses you in front of me? I won’t stop myself hitting him the next time. Last time you weren’t mine so I couldn’t do anything about it.’’

‘’I don’t think he’ll do such a thing ever again. Remember, I told him we were going home together. It can’t be that hard to guess the rest.’’ And she winks. Jamie’s stomach clenches. 

 

Once they arrive at the hospital, Claire doesn’t want anyone to see them together, so she tells him to wait a few minutes after she gets out of his car before he goes inside himself.  
She sees her friends Joe, Geillis, and Louise in the cafeteria. 

‘’Good morning to you all’’ she says with a beaming smile on her face.

‘’Good morning to you too, Claire.’’ Geillis answers her. ‘’You shine bright this morning babe. That’s a rare thing.’’ She adds.

‘’Well I had a nice time the last two days, so..’’

‘’Tell us everything!’’ blurts Louise.

‘’ We, I mean me and Jamie, went to his family’s home, Lallybroch, to drop off Caspian. It’s a great place and his family were so kind and welcoming to me.’’ 

‘’So, you spent the night at Lallybroch?’’ asks Joe.

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Did you and Jamie share the same room?’’ Geillis squeals out. 

‘’Oh my god, Geillis! Staying at his family’s home doesn’t mean we have to share the same room.’’ 

‘’You didn’t answer my question, Claire.’’ she insists.

‘’I don’t think I want to answer it.’’ Claire says sharply.

‘’Don’t worry, I guess I got my answer.’’ Geillis answers and stars to laugh.

 

Claire misses Jamie during the day, so, she decides to go to see him at his office. She isn’t sure if he’ll be there, but it’s worth a try. When she finally finds his office, she hears some voices. It’s like Jamie is arguing with a woman. Claire doesn’t know what to do. Should she leave or wait? She doesn’t want to eavesdrop, but she can’t stop herself. Even though she doesn’t know this woman, she feels so jealous.

‘’I can’t believe you Jamie. How could you do this to me?’’ the woman shouts.

Jamie raises his voice with, ‘’What are you talking about?’’

‘’You cheated on me!’’ The woman responds.

Claire is so shocked that she doesn’t even hear her phone ringing. Then Jamie opens the door, he must have heard it. 

‘’Claire!’’ is all he can say.

“Claire please let me explain. It’s not what you think!’’

‘’ No, I don’t want to hear anything. Now, please let me go. Your friend is waiting for you.’’

‘’She’s not my friend, Claire. Please give me a chance to tell you everything.’’

‘’Whoever she is, I’m not interested, Jamie. I can’t stand seeing your face right now.’’ 

Jamie sees how angry she is, he lets her arm go. He watches her leaving with a broken heart. Then his phone starts ringing; it’s Jenny. He doesn’t want to talk anyone, but she calls again. It must be something important.  
‘’Hi Jenny. Can I call you back? I’m a bit busy right now.’’

‘’I have to tell you something. I don’t have Claire’s number, so I called you. I don’t know why but Caspian is sick. He hasn’t eaten anything since yesterday night and he act as if he’s in pain. I sent Ian to get the veterinarian, but I thought Claire may want to know. Please tell her, brother.’’

 

Oh god! What if Caspian dies? Claire will be distraught.


	9. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SassenachNicole, for helping me again. 🖤

‘’Claire! Claire! Just wait!’’ Jamie shouts running towards her. Even though she doesn’t want to see him, she waits, because she doesn’t want him following her around the hospital like a lost puppy. 

‘’Claire, I know you don’t want to see me right now, but I have something I need to tell you.’’

‘’I don’t want to hear it Jamie.’’ she’s crying, and it makes him sick to be the reason for her distress. 

‘’It’s not about me, it’s about Caspian. Jenny just called me and said that Caspian seems to have taken ill.’’

‘’ How? He was completely healthy when we last saw him.’’ Tears are now streaming down her face at the bad news and Jamie doesn’t know what to do. He really just wants to hold her and tell her everything will be fine but he’s afraid of how she would react to his touch. He thinks she must hate him now. 

‘’Claire, please, don’t cry. I promise nothing will happen to him. I’m sure he just misses you and is being dramatic. Ian called the Veterinarian from Broch Morda. He’ll figure it out.’’

‘’Don’t promise me anything, Jamie.’’ She struggles to control herself. ‘’I have to go get my keys and go to him. He needs me.’’

‘’Please let me come with you, Claire. You can’t drive in this state.’’

‘’Don’t bother yourself for me. I can go by myself!’’ She snaps. 

‘’Please don’t do this, Claire. I don’t want anything to happen to you. I won’t talk to you, if you don’t want. But please, just let me accompany you. Just let me, for Caspian.’’ 

‘’I don’t have enough strength to argue with you, Jamie. This changes nothing. Just please don’t try to talk to me if it isn’t necessary. We’ll go there and after I get him, I’ll return alone, with Caspian.’’

‘’As you wish, Claire, thank you.’’ 

 

The trip to Lallybroch is quitter than the first one. Claire is sitting in the back seat because she doesn’t want to see Jamie. She’s crying silently and it kills Jamie to not be able to comfort her. 

Once they arrive at Lallybroch, they find Jenny at the front door waiting for them. She seems calm so Caspian must be alright.

‘’Can I see him, please?’’ Claire asks. Jenny sees how distressed she is. 

She hugs her tightly saying. ‘’Yes, of course, he’s in the barn. Though he seems to be feeling much better. Nothing will happen to him, Claire.’’

‘’Did the veterinarian say anything about his illness?’’ Claire asks while they’re heading to the barn. Jenny notices that Jamie doesn’t follow them. She wonders why but it’s not the proper time to ask. What did he do?

‘’He said it was because of the change of environment. His body wasn’t prepared for Scotland’s cold weather. He’s immunized now so he’ll be completely fine in just a few days.’’

They find Caspian surrounded by other lambs. When he notices his mama, he baas happily. Claire goes to him and takes him in her arms. She kisses and comforts him while crying. Jenny thinks she should leave them alone.

 

She goes back to the house to find Jamie at the exact same place they left him.

‘’What’s wrong, a bràthair? Why didn’t you come with us to the barn?’’ 

‘’Claire doesn’t want to see me anymore. Or even speak with me ever again.’’ he’s almost crying. His face is contorted with the struggle to hold back his tears. Jenny has never seen her brother this vulnerable. 

‘’Why? What happened? Did you do something?’’

‘’Today, that wench Geneva came to see me at the hospital and accused me of cheating on her. I don’t even know why she thought we were ever in a relationship. Before I could even respond to her nonsense accusations I saw Claire at my office door. She wouldn’t give me a chance to explain because she wouldn’t listen to me. She just ran away and told me never to speak wi’ her again. Then you called me and we came here immediately.’’

‘’That woman is a psychopath! Dinna fash, I’m sure Claire will understand if you can get her to listen.’’

‘’But that’s the problem. She won’t listen to me. Ifrinn!’’ Jamie exclaims, losing a little control and letting some Scots slip from his tongue.

‘’I can talk to her then. She’ll probably listen to me. If you want me to.’’ She looks at him, questioningly. 

‘’No. No. Please no. I will fix this myself.’’

‘’Ok, brother. But please, don’t look so troubled.’’

He closes his eyes and responds, ‘’I can’t lose her, Jenny. I can’t explain it, but I need her.’’

‘’Don’t be afraid, everyone can see how much she cares for you. She’s down because of her lamb right now. That’s why she doesn’t want to think about anything but him. In a few hours she will be calmer and then I’m sure you will be able to talk to her. To make her listen to you.’’

‘’Thank you, Jenny.’’ He hugs her and kisses her forehead. 

 

Even though Jamie doesn’t want to disturb Claire, he can’t stop himself from going to the barn. Claire doesn’t notice him yet but he can hear her soothing Caspian with her sweet words.

‘’Oh my little lamb, I was so afraid. I thought I was going to lose you, just like I lost your mother. I wish she could be here with you today. I’m sorry I couldn’t save her, baby.’’ 

She’s sobbing and it breaks Jamie’s heart to hear it. He understands why she’s so protective when it comes to Caspian. 

Then she lifts her had and sees him. 

‘’I’m so sorry, Claire. I didn’t want to disturb you but I just had to see you again before I go. Please forgive me for what happened. I’ll be leaving now.’’ He turns to leave.

Claire reaches out to him, saying ‘’No, don’t go Jamie. Can you just hold me, please?’’ 

Jamie feels so pleased. Hoping this means that she doesn’t really hate him, since she still wants him to hold her. He goes to her with his arms open but she won’t leave Caspian, so he embraces them both. He feels like they’re his family now and that he must protect them. 

‘’Claire, please, stop crying lass, you’re killing me. Look how great he is doing now. He just needed some time and your soft touch.’’

But she starts to sob so hard and says: ’’I couldn’t save his mother, Jamie. Now, because of me, he could have died as well!’’ 

‘’No, Claire, don’t say that. His sickness is not your fault. You can’t control the weather, can you?’’

‘’I should not have left him here.’’

‘’But you would leave him at your apartment, alone? Claire, please, be reasonable. He doesn’t blame you for bringing him here. ‘’

‘’How do you know that?’’ 

‘’Look how happy he is to see you. It means he’s not angry with you.’’ Jamie tries to persuade her, just like he would do with a little child. 

After sitting at the ground for what seems like an hour, or even longer, Claire notices that Caspian has fallen asleep and asks Jamie to take him back to his space in the barn. Jamie lifts him into his arms and does as she asks. When he comes back, he sees Claire is still sitting on the ground.

‘’C’mon, Claire, get up. You may get sick if you stay out here for too long.’’ 

 

They don’t want to go inside. Claire doesn’t want to see anyone but Jamie even though she’s still angry with him.

‘’Tell me, who is that woman, Jamie?’’ She shoots at him, taking Jamie by surprise.

He takes a deep breath, lets it out and responds. ‘’Her name is Geneva. She’s my ex-boss’s daughter. I have no idea what she was spewing at me about cheating but we aren’t in a relationship and never have been. You have to believe me, Claire.’’ He waits for Claire to respond.

‘’If you’re not with her then why does think that you have cheated on her?’’ She asks.

He looks down at the ground and shrugs. ‘’Because she believes she loves me and thinks that we belong with each other.’’ It sounds ridiculous but that’s the gist of it.

‘’And you didn’t do anything to encourage her?’’

Jamie looks nervous to say the truth. He doesn’t want Claire to hate him. She can see his hesitation.

‘’Will you please answer my question, Jamie?’’

‘’We went on one date. It was nearly three months ago. It was a huge mistake. I didn’t actually like her, but I agreed to go on a date because she kept asking. I didn’t even kiss her.’’ 

‘’I see.’’ is all she says.

‘’Claire, I’m really sorry. I didn’t know she was still into me. I thought the bad date was the end of it! Please, don’t let her ruin our relationship.’’

‘’I don’t know, Jamie.’’

‘’Don’t you trust me Claire? Give me a chance to prove myself to you, please, I’m begging you Claire, don’t tell me we’re done.’’

‘‘It’s not about trusting you, Jamie. It’s that we barely know each other.’’

‘’But we do know each other, more than you think.’’

‘’I’m sorry Jamie, I can’t do this. I need some time to decide what we mean to each other.’’

‘’But you already know the answer, Claire.’’

‘’Maybe that’s the problem. I can’t think or act reasonably when I’m with you. I’m not like this. I don’t like this Claire. Please give me some time.’’ 

She kisses him on the cheek and leaves. Jamie can’t hold back the tears any longer as he watches her walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't hate me guys. I promise I'll fix this mess.


	10. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much SassenachNicole, you're the best🖤🖤

It has been three days since Claire last saw Jamie. The most miserable three days of her life. 

She throws herself into her work, more than usual, in order not to think about him. But he sneaks into her every thought. She has to do something, but what can she do?

Even her friends can see how miserable she is but they don’t ask, they just wait for her to explain why in her own time. Eventually, on the third day, Geillis decides to try to talk to her.

As they’re eating lunch together, Geillis reaches out and grabs Claire’s hand that’s sitting on the table ‘’Claire, can we talk, please?’’

Claire stares at her barely eaten club sandwich and replies ‘’Yeah, sure’’ she doesn’t look Geillis’s face. 

‘’Are you alright?’’ Geillis pleads with her best friend. 

‘’I’m fine” she says as she shrugs and starts to pick at her sandwich. 

Geillis obviously isn’t fooled. She’s never know Claire to shrug! ‘’Are you sure?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Then, why are you acting like this?’’ 

‘’Like what?’’ She squeaks out.

‘’Like you’re someone else. You don’t talk to anyone lately. You just work and work. Can you please tell me what the problem is?’’

‘’I’m fine Geillis. There’s nothing wrong. I’m just tired.’’

‘’First, please look at my face. And second, stop lying to me.’’

She doesn’t look at her yet. “I’m not lying. Please, let it go.’’

‘’Oh god, Claire. I’m not a patient one and you know that. So, I guess it’ll be better for both of us if you tell me what is going on with you, right now.’’ She urges Claire. She isn’t going to stop and Claire knows it. 

Claire gives up holding back. She needs to tell her best friend. So then she decides to tell her everything. It all just comes pouring out like a waterfall, making her feel lighter than she has in days. She tells Geillis how she feels about Jamie, how he makes her feel complete and utterly happy, and how she broke his heart like an idiot. 

‘’I don’t understand you, Claire. If you love him that much and, clearly, he loves you back, why are you so upset?’’

‘’Because, I haven’t seen him since that day. I said I needed time and he respected it. Now I don’t know how to make things right between us. I fear I’ve messed up everything between us. All because I’m stubborn and didn’t want to listen to him and trust him.”

‘’Just go to him and tell him how you feel. I’m sure he’ll understand. Believe me, he’ll be happy to see you.’’

‘’i want to. What you’ve said just confirms what i couldn’t accept on my own. Thank you so much, Geillis. You’re the best.’’ she says hugging her.

 

After her shift ends at five, Claire goes to home to take a shower and change her clothes. She wants to look presentable for Jamie. She knows where he lives so, she decides to go straight to him as soon as she’s dressed and ready and apologize before she chickens out. She can only hope that he’ll forgive her for being so childish. She desperately needs his forgiveness because for some reason, she can’t lose him. Not so soon. Not like this.

When she arrives at his apartment, she’s suddenly not so sure of herself. What if he doesn’t want to talk to her or see her? She knows she deserves to be denied for the way she treated him but she hopes he won’t angry with her. After quickly straightening out her clothes and running her fingers through her curls, she finally rings the doorbell.

What she sees, is not exactly the meeting she was expecting. A bare-chested Jamie opens the door. He freezes for a just a moment, staring at her and then suddenly grabs her and pulls her to him and crushes her body to his. She feels as if she’ll suffocate but his skin on hers, his face in her neck, it just feels right. She’s not complaining at all. This is what she craved for the last 3 days. His forgiveness and, to be honest, she was dying to feel his touch again. So she moves her arms around his back and feels him there for the first time. Its better than she ever imagined, melting into him so easily. He says words that seem comforting but she doesn’t understand. She guesses he’s speaking Gaelic. She likes it. 

When he finally breaks their embrace, she sees tears in his eyes. 

‘’Oh god, Claire, you’re here, you really are here. I’m not dreaming again, right?’’

‘’No, you’re not, Jamie, I’m here.’’ she doesn’t know what else to say. 

‘’You came back to me.’’ He says in a husky voice.

‘’I did. I’m sorry it took so long. I’ve been stupid.’’ 

He doesn’t answer and kisses her, so softly, his tenderness breaks her heart. 

‘’So, how long will we stand here in front of your door, with you half-naked?’’ They both laugh a little bit. 

‘’Please, come in, mademoiselle.’’ She’s so happy to hear her pet name once again. 

 

‘’Let me find something to wear,’’ he says and disappears.

His flat is full of books, just as she thought it would be. He’s an intelligent man, after all. There are many French books along with some in English, Latin, Spanish, and even Greek. He has way too many dictionaries: Latin-English, English- French, Greek-Latin, Latin- French, Greek-French, Spanish-English, and Mythology dictionaries for different mythologies like Ancient Greek, Ancient Rome, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Mesopotamia, Ancient Celts, Literature dictionaries…etc. He’s a translator after all. But she’s sure he’s more than just a simple translator. There’s so much here. So much to Jamie. 

‘’So, do you like all of my books?’’ she didn’t see him come back in the room.

‘’Yes, I love books.’’ she says smiling. ‘’But, you have so many of them. In so many different languages. Have you read them all?’’

‘’Yes, i enjoy reading. Sometimes I like to read the books I love most again and again, so I keep them close.’’ He smiles then.

‘’You have many favourite books, then.’’ She says showing the bookcases. 

‘’Not all of them. But I especially love the mythology books.’’ 

‘’Is that so? Who is your favourite god… or maybe goddess?’’

‘’Actually, in each mythology I have a favourite one, but I love Athena.’’

‘’The one who couldn’t punish her uncle and destroyed poor Medusa.’’ She laughs at him.

‘’Yes, it wasn’t fair to Medusa but Athena was helpless too.’’

‘’Oh c’mon, you won’t defend her now, will you?’’

‘’Ok, ok. You’re right. Who’s your favourite, then?’’

‘’ Well, let me think, I guess mine is Artemis.’’

‘’Oh, the one who wanted to remain a virgin but still teased men by organizing hunting contests; if the man won, he would have her. But if he lost, he would be punished by her. The punishment was always death. And, let’s be honest, who can beat the Goddess of Hunting in a hunting contest?’’

‘’I don’t think she’s the guilty one, the men should have been wiser.’’ 

‘’Yeah, men always are the one who hold the blame, right?’’ he tries to wink but he closes both eyes instead. It’s adorable. 

‘’I didn’t say that.’’ she smirks at him. He can’t help himself and pulls her close to kiss her and she kisses him back. Its soft and sweet. But she pulls back soon after they start. 

‘’Jamie, I came here to apologize.’’ She says, suddenly shy.

‘’What for?’’

‘’You know what for. I broke your heart and I’m so sorry…’’

He doesn’t let her to finish her sentence ‘’No, Claire, please you don’t need to apologize for anything. You’re here now and that’s all matters to me.’’

‘’No, Jamie, please let me explain. When I saw you arguing with that woman I felt so jealous that I could kill her. At that moment, the intensity of my feelings for you hit me like a ton of bricks. I have never had such strong feelings for anyone and it terrified me. I couldn’t think reasonably and I couldn’t stand it. I don’t like losing control but with you I feel as if i cant control myself. My love for you makes me someone else, someone I don’t know. I don’t recognise myself anymore. These last three days, I thought I was going to go crazy. I wanted to talk to you but at the same time, I couldn’t stand being so weak against my feelings. I’m not sure if you understand me.’’ She doesn’t look at his face. She only looks down at her hands and waits for him to respond. 

‘’Of course I understand you Claire. Do you think I feel any different? I didn’t come to the hospital these last three days because I knew the moment I saw you I would kneel in front of you and beg you to let me love you.’’ 

‘’I’m so sorry, Jamie. Please forgive me.’’ She’s starting to cry now.

‘’There’s nothing to forgive, mon amour.’’ He hugs her tightly and then kisses her temple. 

‘’I love you.’’ She says in a husky voice.

‘’And, I you’’ he answers just before kisses her lips.


	11. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much dear SassenachNicole, for making this story so much better ❤️

Claire decides to spend the night with Jamie. He’s preparing dinner while she’s checking her texts and emails. She sees a text from Geillis she missed earlier asking about what happened between her Jamie. Claire hesitates for a second before answering but then sends a simple reply ‘’Everything is fine. He’s preparing dinner for us. I’ll tell you more later.’’ Luckily, Geillis gets her meaning and doesn’t respond. She smells something delicious and decides to see what Jamie is whipping up in the kitchen.

‘’Do you need help with anything? It smells amazing in here!’’ she asks him when she enters the kitchen.

‘’Well, actually, I do.’’ He washes and dries his hands then just looks into her eyes, smiling seductively.

‘’I don’t understand, what do you want me to do?’’ she asks, smiling back.

He walks towards her and pulls her into a hug, ‘’This is what I needed.’’ 

‘’You’re such a corny romantic.’’ She says hugging him back. She plants a soft kiss on his neck, but he wants more, he takes her face in his hands and starts to kiss her lips. Sadly for him, she pulls away before the kiss can deepen into anything more. 

‘’I enjoy kissing you Jamie but I’m really hungry. If you make us a good meal then promise, I’ll pay you back.’’ And she winks. He can’t wait.

‘’Well, you have a deal, mademoiselle.’’ He brushes his lips on hers one last time and goes back to his work.

‘’So, do you need my help for dinner or what?’’ she asks him again. Smirking at him as he's working. 

‘’No, it’s almost ready. And besides, your existence here is the only help I need.’’

‘’Oh my God, Jamie, stop it! You’re embarrassing me.’’ Now she’s blushing. She’s definitely easy to tease and he loves it. 

‘’But, it’s the truth and I’m…’’ but before he finishes his sentence the doorbell rings.

‘’Were you expecting someone?’’ she asks suddenly nervous.

‘’No.’’ he simply says and goes to answer the door.

 

In a minute Jamie comes back to kitchen with an older man. He’s as confused as Claire, but Jamie seems calm so she’s not too worried. Just confused and curious.

‘’Claire, let me introduce you my godfather, Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser.’’

Claire extends a hand saying ‘’Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, sir. Pleased to meet you.’’ He shakes her hand with an amused smile.

‘’So, you’re the lass who broke my son’s heart?’’ 

‘’Murtagh!’’ Jamie almost shouts at him. He feels ashamed to admit this, though he doesnt know why. He was pretty heartbroken.

‘’I’m just joking, son.’’ He says smiling. ‘’ I’m so happy to see you here, Claire. He was so miserable without you, you know.’’ Jamie regrets inviting him inside. Murtagh likes to tease him and he didn’t know why he thought tonight would be any different.

‘’Murtagh, will you stop it?’’ his face is turning beet red with embarrassment. Jamie is quickly becoming mortified.

‘’Ok, ok.. so Claire, tell me about yourself.’’

‘’Well, I’m a surgeon and we work at the same hospital. But, I guess you already know that.’’ She’s starting to relax. Murtagh seems like a nice man. 

 

Murtagh wants to leave them alone, but they ask him to stay for dinner. Claire feels he’s important to Jamie so she wants to get to know him better. He tells some embarrassing stories about Jamie’s childhood. Claire is entertained but Jamie wants to kill him. Claire finds them amusing together. Jamie is happy to see Claire and Murtagh get along so easily. After they finish their dinner, Jamie offers him some whisky but Murtagh decides it’s time to leave. 

‘’It was a pleasure to meet you, Claire.’’ he says, hugging her. 

‘’The pleasure is all mine.’’ she replies with a sweet smile.

 

When they’re finally alone, Claire helps him clean up.  
‘’I’m so sorry that your first kiss ever was interrupted by Murtagh. It must have been so disappointing.’’ She says laughing. 

‘’It wasn’t my first kiss. I didn’t kiss her back. We were talking and before I even knew what was happening I felt her lips on mine. At that exact moment, Murtagh opened the door and well, you know the rest.’’ he looks like a sad puppy. 

‘’Well, I believe you.’’ she says but starts to laugh once again.

‘’It’s not that funny, Claire.’’

‘’But it is. I can imagine, a young, 14 year old Jamie gets busted by his godfather and immediately leaves that poor girl in the room alone.’’ but he doesn’t let her talk anymore and grabs her by her wrists, presses his lips against hers with an intense urgency. She quickly melts into him and the air in the room suddenly gets heavier. He doesn’t want to let her go but she breaks the kiss for some air.

‘’Believe me, she wasn’t that poor. The truth is, you know her.’’

‘’What? Who is she?’’

‘’Laoghaire.’’

‘’OH MY GOD!! That annoying girl!’’ 

‘’See, I told you, she’s not a poor girl. Her family lives in Broch Morda, we have known each other since childhood. I never liked her in that way and when I saw her at the hospital, I regretted accepting the offer, but then I saw you and everything changed.’’ He looks at her so adorably, so, this time, she is the one who starts the kiss. 

 

‘’I guess, it’s time for me to leave.’’ She says unwillingly. They’re sitting on the couch, unable to keeps their hands off of each other.

‘’But, I thought you were staying the night?” His face drops. He’s crestfallen. 

‘’I want to…but, it’ll be best if I go. I don’t want to rush anything in this relationship. We still don’t know each other very well yet.’’

‘’But we’re only talking.’’ He insists, he doesn’t want to let her leave.

‘’Yeah, just talking...’’ She replies as if it's a lie. 

‘’Ok, I promise I’ll behave but please, stay with me.’’

She thinks for a moment and decides she will stay. 

They’re so comfortable with each other, they talk about everything, effortlessly. Now, she knows his favourite movies and books. Because he can’t just choose one, obviously. He says it’ll be betrayal to his other favourites if he chooses just one. He admits that he sometimes cries when he reads a book, or when he watches a movie and is overcome with emotion for the characters. Claire finds him extremely cute when he admits he can’t stop his tears when he watches his favourite animation called Friends: Monokokeshima No Naki. 

Claire says she can’t read as much as she’d like because she doesn’t have much time outside of work. But she loves watching movies in her free time. She loves music more than anything. When she’s at home she’s always listening to music. She doesn’t have a favourite genre, but she mostly prefers music in other languages that she doesn’t understand. She loves a German band named Faun. She tells him that they sing in many different languages. She also tells him that the one song which makes her cry the most is You Raise Me Up by Celtic Woman. She adores their voices, ‘they’re ethereal like angels’, she says.

 

The night goes on, they talk and talk. Claire leans her head on his shoulder and falls asleep in a just a few moments. He enjoys her nearness so much that he doesn’t want to wake her up. He kisses her forehead and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for the support, kudos and comments. It means a lot to me.


	12. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter thanks to dear Nicole. Hope you'll enjoy reading it.

Jamie and Claire don't talk so much at the hospital because even though Jamie doesn't care what people know or think about them, Claire isn't yet comfortable with their coworkers knowing about their relationship yet. He respects her wishes even though he objects her reasoning behind them. So, as much as he wants to show the world that this gorgeous woman belongs with him, he wants to wait until she’s ready. Though, her best friends do know about them, since they knew much about their relationship before it became more serious. Geillis is the most ecstatic for Claire. They all want to get to know Jamie, the man who stole their best friend’s heart, better. They know how difficult it can be to have a place in her heart. So, they know Jamie must be very special to her. 

 

Jamie tells his family about Claire and as expected, not a one of them is surprised to learn the news. They all are so happy for him to have found someone. Especially Jenny who believes she has finally finds her long lost sister (her words exactly). She and Claire talk nearly every day. She sends daily photos and updates of Caspian to Claire; assuring her of how happy her lamb is with his new family. 

Even though they're a secret at work, Claire feels it best to tell her family about Jamie. They're surprised to learn that she has a new love interest since she doesn't normally tell them much about her relationships. But they can hear the smile in her voice when she speaks of this 'Jamie". He must be a wonderful man to have stolen their Claire Bear's heart so quickly so they are very happy for her. They want to meet this "Red Jamie" (a nickname they decided on amongst themselves after Claire informed them of the beautiful red mop on his head) and decide to visit their daughter at their next opportunity. 

 

It becomes a welcome habit that they spend most of their nights together, Jamie usually makes them dinner because Claire doesn’t enjoy cooking even though she's been told that she’s a great cook. Though sometimes she does surprise him with one of her delicious signature meals. On these nights, Jamie likes to read beautiful French poems to her while she’s cooking. Most are from his favourite poets such as Arthur Rimbaud, Pierre de Ronsard, Victor Hugo, and Gerard de Nerval. He rarely reads the English poems because he knows she loves when he speaks French. He enjoys pleasing his beautiful brown-haired lass. 

 

It has been two weeks since their reconciliation and they are both over the moon. Each day, they find something new to love about each other. They love learning more about each other every day. Jamie just seems to know what Claire needs; he knows she needs to feel trust for someone before she can admit her love. To her, trust is the key for a healthy relationship and he does his best to make their relationship an easy one for her. 

On the other hand, Claire knows how Jamie is different from the other men she has met, sees how he cares about her wishes. Claire thinks Jamie is the most thoughtful guy she's ever dated. He wants to make everything easy for her and she knows she's falling in love with him more and more with each passing day. She also can see that he wants to take their relationship to the next level, physically, but he hold sback and waits for her to make the first move. Even though she wants the same thing as he does, she wants to take her time. She knows physical intimacy, sex, will make everything between them irreversible. Even though she trusts Jamie more than anyone she's ever been with, she’s not ready for that step just yet. 

 

‘’Do you have a date for the annual Hospital Gala?’’ he asks her. They’re at Claire’s flat cuddling on her couch and watching a movie. Or trying to watch it. Or not trying. They enjoy each others bodies and lips thoroughly and often. Who says sex is the only way to have fun with your significant other? 

‘’What? Did you say annual Gala? Well, I don’t usually attend those kind of parties.’’ 

‘’Let’s change that this year, be my date.’’ He says smiling so adorably. 

‘’I would love to…but I can’t.’’

‘’Why?’’ he says, looking heartbroken. 

‘’It’s...complicated.’’ She replies nervously.

‘’Is it because you want to keep our relationship secret? It won’t change anything. Nobody will know about us.’’

‘’No, it’s not that. You know Tom Christie, right? He and I have an agreement that if we attend the annual Gala then we’ll be each other’s date.’’

‘’What? But why?’’

‘’Because he hass been asking me for a date for four years but I have never liked him that way so my answer was always no. But one day, I have no idea why, I promised him that if I decide to attend the gala this year, he can be my date.’’

‘’I see.’’ 

‘’That was before you. And now if we go together, he’ll know that we are in a relationship.’’ 

‘’Let him know then! I don’t like that guy. He follows you everywhere, like a lost puppy. It's creepy.’’ He responds with a serious face.

‘’Are you jealous?’’ she asks, giggling, 

‘’Of course I am.’’ He looks at her as if she punched him in the stomach.

‘’Come here.’’ She says taking his face in her hands and looking into his eyes. ‘’You’re the only one I care about. You know this, right? You don’t need to be jealous of him. I love you and only you.’’ Then she kisses him, slow and deep, He relaxes under her touch and returns the kiss with a fervor. 

A minute or two later, breathless with swollen lips, they finallt break away from each other and Jamie speaks again. ‘’I know but I still want him to know that you are mine.’’ 

‘’He’ll know soon. There is still two weeks until the Gala. We don’t have to decide anything yet.’’ 

‘’Ok, but please just don’t go with him.’’

‘’You know I won’t.’’ she says, resuming the kiss they ended just moments ago.

 

A few days later, at the hospital:

Claire and Jamie decide to have a coffee together in the cafeteria during lunch time. Jamie’s waiting for her arrival so he can order their coffees. He wants them fresh and hot. He’s checking his phone for new texts or email when he hears Laoghaire’s voice calling him.

‘’Hello Jamie, how are you?’’

‘’Good, Laoghaire. You?’’

‘’I’m fine, thank you. Are you alone here? Can I join you?’’

‘’No, actually, I’m waiting for a friend.’’ He wants to say, ‘my girlfriend’, but he manages to stop himself.

‘’Oh, ok. But I wanted to ask you something.’’ Now she’s touching his arm, it irritates him. Claire will be here at any moment and he doesn't want her to assume anything again..

‘’What is it?’’ he asks a little harshly, but she seems unbothered.

‘’I want you to be my date for the Gala, if you’re ok with it?’’ 

‘’Can you please take your hand off of my boyfriend, Laoghaire?’’ Claire answers for him in an angry voice. Neither one of them saw her coming. Laoghaire seems shocked, Jamie is utterly pleased. She said "boyfriend" and he couldn't be more thrilled. 

‘’And no, he’s not ok with it. As you can see, he already has a date.’’ 

Laoghaire can’t say anything, Jamie stands up, grabs Claire by her wrist and kisses her passionately. They both too distracted to see Laoghaire leave.

Claire pushes Jamie away just a few inches and says ‘’Jamie, stop it.’’ But she’s smiling and he kisses her again. Just a quick, soft peck this time though.

‘’Ok, you really have to stop it though, Jamie.’’ She's smirking but he knows that she's trying to be serious.

‘’Ok, ok. So, you’ll be my date, then?’’ he can’t hide his excitement.

‘’Clearly, I have to be your date. Otherwise, every single lady at the hospital will try her chance to be your date. And, to be honest, I’m not sure if i'll be able to control myself next time I see someone else is touching you.‘’she says while shrugging and smiling. 

‘’I like it when you get jealous.’’ He smirks back.

‘’I’m sure you do. And now everyone will know about our relationship, because of you.’’ she responds trying to sound irritated but she feels a weight lifted off of her shoulders and wonders why she ever thought people knowing would be a bad thing?

‘’But, I didn’t do anything. She was the one who was touching me.’’

‘’You should’ve stopped her.’’ she tries to look angry, but he knows she’s just teasing him now. ‘’Anyway, now at least she knows that you’re all mine.’’

‘’Oui, mademoiselle, je suis à toi.’’ 

 

Claire can’t decide what to wear for the Gala. She certainly doesn't have anything formal enough in her closet. She’s finally ready to take the next step in their relationship and she wants to look irresistible for Jamie. She wants him to understand what she wants without needing to say it out loud. She thinks it’ll best if she asks for advice from Geillis and Louise. It turns out, Geillis loves the too short dresses with 3rd rib cleavage and she wants something a bit more modest (but not by much).

"Don’t you think this dress is a bit too much for the occasion, Geillis?’’ she asks. It’s a tiny red dress with long fringe all over, sleeveless with two thin straps on each side, and a deep plunge. The tiny royal blue dress with a cutout on each side, a very tight bust, and thin straps wasn't much better. Claire was starting to look kind of like a stripper. 

‘’No, I think Jamie will be crazy when he sees you.’’ she responds with a giggle. Claire thinks that he will but so will every other straight man and gay woman at the Gala. These dresses have left little to the imagination.

‘’I don't believe I need any dress for him to be crazy for me.’’ Claire says proudly. 

‘’That’s my girl.’’ Geillis says cheerfully.

‘’I think I found the perfect dress for you, babe.’’ Says Louise showing a long purple satin dress with a plunging V neckline, thigh slit, and a low back with adjustable straps that cross once. Geillis loves it but Claire isn’t sure until she tries it on. 

‘’Claire, you want him to get your message, right? This dress is perfect!’’

‘’Yeah, but I don’t want to look like, ‘hey Jamie, I’m ready to get laid.’’ They all laugh but she agrees with her friends and after she tries it on they all can't believe how perfect it is. She buys the dress and they leave to go get lunch. She already has the perfect strappy black hooker heels at home (she never said her feet had to be modest).

 

Jamie wants to wear a kilt but he’s not sure. He doesn’t know how Claire will react when she sees him in a kilt for the first time. He doesn’t want to disappoint her. He has a perfect black suit; he can wear it with a black shirt and a black tie. But, every other man will wear a suit. Jamie just shrugs and decides to wear his kilt. 

 

They decide to get ready for the night at their own apartments. Jamie is going to pick her up at 8. Claire wears the dress with her strappy black high heels. She doesn’t try to tame her curls; she likes them free and wild. Besides, she knows Jamie loves them like that by the way he's always playing with her hair during their intense makeout sessions. She doesn’t wear make-up that much, but tonight she wants to look perfect. Extra mascara (waterproof for obvious reasons), a little concealer to hid any dark circles and blemishes, careful not to cover her freckles, some of her favorite Kevyn Aucoin Gossamer powder to set it all, and even though she’s not completely sure about it, she chooses a glossy red lipstick. She also knows that if she doesn’t go with red, she’s sure Geillis will kill her. When she is ready, the doorbell rings, she opens it and looking at the glorious man standing before her, she is speechless.

Jamie is wearing a kilt. A BLOODY KILT. She’s sure she's drooling at this point but she can’t help it. He looks like a Scottish God. He is completely and utterly sexy. 

But Jamie seems worse than her, she takes his breath away. He wants to say something but he can’t seem to find his voice. 

‘’Claire…I…You look…you look breathtakingly beautiful.’’ He manages to say. 

‘’It’s you who is beautiful, Jamie. I didn’t know you had a kilt.’’ She says breathlessly. 

‘’I thought I would surprise you.’’ He takes a step toward her. She can feel his breath against her lips. She doesn’t say anything but she takes the final step and seals their lips. She wants it to be a chaste kiss, but he takes her face between his hands and deepens the kiss. She grabs his neck and loses herself in the moment. 

‘’Claire, what if we stay home? You didn’t want to go the gala anyway.’’ He says when they break the kiss.

‘’No, my love, I’m sorry but we have to go.’’ She says sadly. 

‘’But, how will I manage to keep my hands off of you?’’ he looks disappointed again, this look always works and he knows it. But, tonight he’s not lucky. 

‘’I’m sure you’ll find a way.’’ She says kissing him again. This will be a long night, for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress and shoes 😊
> 
> http://i66.tinypic.com/25s0r51.jpg


	13. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nicole, for being such an amazing beta and cowriter 💜

Claire and Jamie leave her house a little late because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They kiss once more before Claire reapplies her lipstick for the third and last time. After that, she doesn’t let Jamie touch her lips. He tries to seduce her by kissing her neck instead, but she doesn’t let him to continue the kissing and grabs his hand. Finally leaving the house, they arrive at the Gala later than expected.

It’s not that she doesn’t want him as much as he wants her but one of them must take initiative to go out in public, otherwise they’ll never get out of the house. Even though she wants to stay home and explore Jamie's body so badly, she knows they should be seen at the Gala. If they don’t, Geillis and Louise will never forgive her. It’s the first time that they will see her at such an event in years and they are so excited about it.

First, they see Louise and her husband Jules. Louise introduce her husband to Jamie and Claire introduces Jamie to Jules. He’s a kind man, Claire has always been happy for Louise. Jamie likes him immediately and feels they could become good friends. He especially loves that they are both French and speak it fluently. The language of love being one of his and Claire's favorites. Claire and Louise are pleased to see their partners talking like old friends. 

Soon after introductions take place and Jamie and Jules speak for a bit, Joe and his wife Gail come to their table. Joe and Jules are already good friends but even though CLaire and Louise enjoy Gail's company, they haven't gotten to know her that well yet. She and Joe have only been married for short while after a very short and surprising engagement. Their friendship with her gets stronger with each passing day. 

Finally, Geillis and her new man join them. His name is Jake and he’s in Business (no clarification on that yet), he seems like a serious man. Claire, Louise, and Joe are surprised to see Geillis with a man like him because she usually dates more carefree men. They think that maybe she has finally decided to try and settle down like all of her best friends. They'll see in due time.

Claire and Jamie try to keep their distance because when they’re near each other, it’s impossible to not touch. They sit face to face, not side by side, as they usually do. Jamie never lets her hand go. He’s talking with Jules but it's clear that Claire has much of his attention. She tries to concentrate on what Louise and Geillis are conversing about but her mind continues drifting away from their conversation and onto the feel of Jamie's hand in hers. She so looks forward for being alone with him later. She imagines feeling his hands all over her body. She can't help it that she craves his touch so much. It has been a long time coming. She looks so intensely into his eyes and with that glass face, he can tell what she’s thinking. Suddenly, he stands up and asks her to go with him. Geillis giggles when she sees them eying each other so piercingly but Jamie and Claire can’t hear her as they are deeply lost in each other’s eyes and touch.

‘’Jamie, where are we going?’’ she asks breathlessly after he grabs her hand and quickly pulls her away from the table in a rush.

‘’Somewhere we can be alone.’’ He answers without looking at her. 

‘’Oh!’’ she says, barely above a whisper. This is exactly what she's been wanting since the night began. 

The corridors are dark but when they finally stop Claire sees they’re standing in front of the door to his office. He opens door and pushes her inside just before he shuts and locks the door. 

He pushes her back against the door and starts to kiss her with an urgency. She can feel his hands all around her back then lower, finally resting on her arse. She can feel how ready he is for her already. Surprising but makes her feel very smug. She opening her mouth to let his tongue in and reciprocates the kiss with the same passion. When he detaches their lips and places kisses across her jaw and down her neck to her shoulder, she starts to make little moaning noise and it drives him crazy. He starts to nip and his hands become frantic. 

‘’Jamie…oh god, Jamie…we have to stop.’’ She says but doesn’t really want to stop.

‘’No, we don’t’’ he says with an urgency and a smirk and pulls her to his desk. 

Even though she wants him badly she pushes him away a little bit: ‘’No, Jamie, please, I don’t want our first time to be on a desk.’’

‘’But, I want ye so much, Claire. You’re driving me mad with wanting ye.’’ He says while his hands are in her curls and his lips are making their way lower down her neck and shoulder. His Scots are coming out and it does something to her deep down below. He's also dangerously close to her cleavage and she almost gives in.

‘’Believe me, I feel the same, my love. But I want to have you in a bed. I want to take my time…’’

He cut hers of with his lips on hers and then says, ‘’If you don’t want me to take you here right now, please don’t say things like that. You're torturing me. ‘’ 

She can see how desperate he is. ‘’Ok, ok. I won’t.’’ she laughs in response. ‘’Let’s go say our goodbyes and go home, then.’’ She offers. 

‘’Ok, but give me some time.’’ he says, looking down at the front of his kilt, blushing. She can’t help but giggle  
.  
‘’It’s all your fault, mon cœur.’’ he says looking like a sad puppy, again. Oh how that look can almost get her to change her mind. Almost.

‘’I can’t say I’m sorry.’’ She says laughing once again.

‘’You’ll pay for this, you know.’’ He says in a deep, seductive tone. She knows he means what he says. The truth is, she can’t wait.

 

When they arrive back at the table they decide to sit and converse for a little while. They try not to be too obvious but everyone can feel the sexual tension between them. It's almost stifling. 

‘’Claire, what happened to your neck?’’ Geillis asks silently.

‘’What? Nothing.’’ She feels her checks are flushed and burning.

‘’Well, then you should look in a mirror and see what it is.’’ Geillis answers with a laugh. 

Claire knows Louise always carries a small mirror in her purse, so she asks her for it. When she sees her neck, she feels a little embarassed. There’s a bite mark left on her neck from one of Jamies more intense nips. She doesn’t remember exactly when it happened. She can’t bear to look at her friends’ faces anymore. Louise must have seen the mark, too but she doesn’t say anything as she doesn't want to make Claire any more uncomfortable. 

‘’You know what, Claire? If you want to leave it’s ok. We can see you want to go home with your man.’’ Geillis never misses a chance to tease her about her love life. Especially now that her and Jamie's relationship is out in the open.

‘’Geillis! Stop it.’’ says Louise feeling bad for Claire.  
Luckily, no one hears them.

‘’It’s ok Louise.’’ Claire says finally looking at their faces. ‘’Actually, Geillis is right. I can’t wait to be alone with my man.’’ She smirks. Causing Geillis' jaw to drop. She's not normally so forward about her sex life, with anyone.

‘’Wow. Ok, then! Don’t let us to stop you.’’ Geillis says cheerfully after picking her jaw back up off the floor. 

 

15 minutes later, when they're finally able to get out of the hospital, Claire stops for a second before she gets in the car.

‘’Jamie, can you tell me how this happened?’’ she asks showing the bite mark on her neck. 

‘’I don’t know.’’ He looks amused. 

‘’How the hell don't you know? This is your doing. Geillis will tease me for forever because of this!’’ She tries to look annoyed but she’s not and he knows this.

‘’I really don’t remember; I must have lost control for a moment. It is your fault because you tempted me with all of your dirty talk. Besides, as I remember, you didn’t complain at all.’’ 

‘’I did no such thing! Let’s continue this conversation at home, shall we?’’

 

The drive home is full of expectations, Claire wants to touch him but doesn’t want to distract him while he’s driving. She tries to think about something else.

‘’Did you see Tom and Annalise? They were the oddest couple.’’ she says after a few minutes.

‘’No, I only had eyes for you.’’ he says making her blush.

‘’And Annalise had her eyes trained on you. She didn’t take her eyes off of you the entire time. Though I can’t blame her, you are irresistible.’’ 

‘’You flatter me, mademoiselle.’’ He looks at her for a moment, she can see the love in his eyes.

 

When they finally arrive at Claire’s place, Jamie gets out of the car and opens her door, she gets outs but before she has time to say anything, his lips finds hers again. It starts slows and sweet then turns deep and passionately for a little while until Claire reminds him that they’re outside and it would be better if they go inside.

As soon as they close the door, Jamie begins to kiss and caress her once again. He can’t wait to have her; he has been waiting for this for a long time and now he can’t wait anymore. But Claire slows him down.

‘’Jamie, I said I want to take my time and I meant it.’’ She says smiling seductively. ‘’Let’s go to my bedroom.’’ He doesn't say anything as she takes his hand and pulls him to her bedroom. He’s completely under her spell. The only thing he can do is obey her. 

‘’Now, let me help you undress,’’ she says turning him, he can’t say anything and just nods. She starts to open the buttons of his shirt slowly, when she opens them all, she press her lips to his chest, slowing caressing his nipples teasingly with both hands. He’s panting now and she likes what she's doing to him. She enjoys the noises he's making for her.

‘’Christ, Claire.’’ He reaches for her dress so he can pull it down but she pushes his hands away.

‘’I’m not done undressing you yet.’’ She says continuing to touch him; she pulls his shirt off and slides her hands down and then up his muscular arms and then around to his back. She wants to learn every part of his body. His hearts beats so fast that she thinks she can hear it. 

‘’Claire, please…’’ he’s begging her.

She opens up his belt with quick surgeon;s fingers and let his kilt to fall to the floor. She expects him to be naked under it, but when she sees his tight boxer briefs she can’t hide her disappointment.

WIth a pout she asks ‘’I thought true Scots wear nothing under their kilts?’’ He lughs back and replies, ‘’Well, yes, they normally do but I knew you would make it hard for me to control myself, so…’’ it’s her turn to laugh now. 

‘’Can I help you, now?’’ He wants to remove her dress and this time she doesn’t object. When the dress falls, she’s standing in front of him almost naked. She only wears her silky black knickers. She has an ethereal beauty and it takes his breath away. 

‘’Will you bloody well say something?!’’ She says nervously, moving her arms to try and to cover her breasts. 

‘’Claire…You’re the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.’’ He says approaching her. She can see his eyes have turned the darkest shade of blue and are full of lust. He lightly skims his finger over one nipple, it pebbles immediately under his touch. He takes the other in his mouth while continuing to tease the first. She moans and he sucks a little harder, she can’t take it anymore.

‘’Bed…now’’ she manages to say. He tries to push her down on to the bed but she doesn’t let him. She turns ans pushes him down on his back instead. Her dominant action surprises him but he goes along with it. She takes off her shoes while he takes off his socks.  
She lies halfway on him from neck to feet and starts to kiss him again First his cheeks, then his nose, and finally back to his lips. He reciprocates and deepens the kiss. They get lost in each other's mouth until they’re out of breath. For a moment they stare into each other’s eyes and they each see the love and trust the other is offering. He tries to pull her back to his mouth but she starts moving down his body, nipping, kissing, and licking. His neck, chest, each nipple slowly then lower and lower.

‘’Oh God.. Claire…please.’’ He doesn’t know what else to say, he's losing his train of thought, lost in the feel of her lips all over him. 

‘’Be patient’’ she takes off his boxer briefs and frees him. He thinks he's as hard as he's ever been. She softly touches him and he feels as if he'll die if she doesn't do more soon.

‘’Claire, please do something, or let me do it.’’ He sounds so desperate, so, she takes her knickers off, the last obstacle who stands between their bodies.

‘’Condom?’’ he asks.

‘’I'm on the pill.’’ She answers him just before she throws her leg over him, takes him in her hand, and guides him home. She's so ready, more ready than she's ever been. They moan together in pleasure. For a moment she doesn’t move, his inside her all the way to the hilt, he thrusts his hips to make her move. She gets his meaning and starts to ride him slowly, too slowly. All the way up then all the way back down, savoring the sensation of him filling her completely.

‘’Claire, please, faster’’

‘’No, my love. I'm taking my time, remember?’’ She winks and smiles so adorably. Even though he thinks he can’t stand it, he wants her to enjoy the moment, so he lets her have her way with him. 

‘’But let me warn you, you will regret when I take the lead next time.’’

‘’You’re already thinking about the next time, impressive.’’ She laughs and starts to move a little bit faster. Arching her back to pull him in deeper. Soon she's grinding hard and fast, seeking friction against her core and pulling breathy moans from both of them. Claire starts to feel the warm tingling feeling she has been craving all night. She leans her body forward and seeks Jamie's mouth. They're sloppily trying to kiss each other, too lost in the moment to care. She starts to tremble and he thrusts up into her, harder and faster as she tightens around him. He's getting close now, too. She manages to say "OMG Jamie, harder! I'm almost there...almost...oh god. Yes!" And as soon as she starts to slacken after her finish, his movements become more erratic and spills himself inside her after 3 deep thrusts. She collapses on top of him and he rolls her to the side, still inside her, not wanting to leave her warmth. 

 

After a while they lie in each other’s arms, exhausted, all tangled limbs and hair, and perfectly happy. 

‘’That was perfect, mon amour.’’ He says kissing her lips softly. She’s feels like she melting into his arms. A perfect fit.

‘’Yes, it was.’’ she caresses his face, he smiles sweetly. 

 

The night is long. They enjoy having each other’s body again, lying on their sides, too lazy to move but too hungry not to have that constant connection. Finally, when they both are too weary to move a single muscle, they fall asleep, satiated and content.


	14. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nicole for your help ♥️

It’s late in the morning after their first night together. Claire has a serious question for Jamie. 

‘’Jamie, I want to ask you something…’’ she says. They’re still in bed cuddling, kissing, caressing each other. 

‘’Yes, love?’’ he says just before taking her lips into his again. He kisses her passionately and for a moment she is breathless. 

‘’I want you to move in with me.’’ She says shyly when they break the kiss, it makes him laugh.

‘’Are you sure?’’ he wants the same thing, but he doesn’t want her to make a sudden decision that she may regret later. Especially she is the one who has wanted to take everything slow in their relationship.

‘’Yes. Do you want to?’’ she looks into his eyes, serious and questioning. 

‘’Of course I want to live with you, Claire.’’ He says kissing her temple and running his fingers through her messy curls. ‘’I want to wake up in your arms everyday, until the end of my days.’’ 

‘’You’re so romantic…as always.’’ Claire says smiling. 

Jamie looks as if he’s thinking hard about something and then says “But, I’d rather you move into my place with me.’’ 

‘’Didn’t I just say the same thing?’’ she answers him, confused.

‘’Yes but I mean, you should move to my flat. It’s bigger than yours. I also have many books and I need space for them. You don’t have many bookshelves or even space enough to fit any. You know I love them and I need to keep them close to me.’’ He says seriously. 

‘’Aren’t you exaggerating just a bit?’’ she laughs again. ‘’I’m sure you can live without having all those books close to you.’’

‘’Claire…’’ he responds looking like sad puppy. ‘’You know how much they mean to me.’’ 

‘’Ok. Ok. I won’t tease you. But I really like this apartment. I thought you would agree to move here. And besides, if the only problem is not me having enough bookshelves, we can buy some.’’

‘’Yes, we can, but this place is not big enough for any more like i said. It’ll restrict our living space.’’ 

‘’Jamie are you sure you want to do this? Because I feel like you’re trying find an excuse…’’ she says getting up from the bed. ‘’and I don’t want to force you, if you’re not ready.’’ 

‘’Claire of course, I’m ready… I want this.’’ He says desperately and feeling like an idiot for making her feel as if he doesn’t want this. But she’s being stubborn, again, he can see it. He's going to have to make her understand his reasoning. 

‘’Anyway, I’ll take a shower and get ready to go to the hospital. You should go to your apartment to change and such.’’ she says without looking at him.

‘’Claire, please look at me. I didn’t mean to upset you. I was trying to tell why my flat is a better choice and I’m…’’

‘’So, you’re still trying to persuade me? Ok’’ she says and goes to bathroom, leaving Jamie on the bed, dumbstruck. He should be happy she wants them to live together but he doesn’t understand her reaction to him offering up his larger place to share instead. Why is she so against it? A few minutes later, he hears the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He thinks about joining her but knows the mood she’s in right now says that that’s a bad idea. He decides it’ll be best if he goes home to get ready for work, as she asked him to. 

 

On the way home, Jamie’s still trying to understand her reaction. He doesn’t want to think that she was being unreasonable but there must be something that lead her to act like that. He goes home, takes a shower, takes some time to clear his mind before he sees her at the hospital.

 

He arrives a little early so he doesn’t know if she has arrived yet but he goes to her office. He brings two black coffees and knocks on the door. He hears her voice saying ‘enter’. He opens the door, looking at her face apologetically.

‘’Hi,’’ he says in a husky voice, setting the coffees gently on her desk. Sliding one closer to her. 

‘’Hi,’’ Claire answers him, looking relieved. It’s a good sign, he thinks. 

‘’Claire, I..’’

‘’Jamie..’’ they say at the same time.

‘’You go first’’ Jamie says smiling.

‘’Jamie, I’m sorry I reacted that way. I don’t know what came over me… I usually don’t like change, but when it comes to you I become someone totally different, because as you see, it’s a big change and I really wanted you to accept it. And then, when you rejected it, I…’’

‘’But I didn’t reject it, Claire.’’

‘’Please let me finish…When you didn’t immediately accept it, I felt so disappointed and that’s why I acted out.’’

‘’Claire, I’m very sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. You can’t imagine how happy I felt when you asked me to move in with you. And then I made you feel as if I don’t want the same even though I do…’’

‘’No, no, Jamie you didn’t.’’ she says approaching him, they’re standing so close now, Jamie thinks he can kiss her, if he just bow his head. ‘’It was me who was being an idiot. Because when I thought about it after you left, I saw that you were right. My flat is not big enough for both of us and all of our stuff and I don’t want you to suffer without your books.’’ She says smiling. She finally looks into his eyes, he’s smiling too, so she gets up and walks over to him. She envelops his left hand in hers and seals their lips. He brings his right hand to her face and he relaxes under her touch. 

‘’Then I realized that home is wherever you are , Jamie.’’ she says against his lips. 

‘’You’re my home now, Claire.’’ He says, returning the kiss and running his free hand through her curls. He grazes her scalp with his nails and she whimpers into him. His body reacts and he’s pressing himself tightly to her. Possessing her mouth and body with his own. They finally break away to take a breath and she squeezes his hand. Understanding, they both get back to work knowing this week will be a busy one. There’ll be plenty of time for them to get more acquainted with each other later. 

 

During the week they’ve told Claire’s friends of their plans and they offer to help her move. The weekend comes and they decided to get it done then while they have the free time. By Sunday night, all of the moving is done and everyone is exhausted. Jamie would have liked to cook a nice meal but he just didn’t have the energy. Instead, they order delivery but he promises they’ll invite them for a home cooked dinner soon. After their friends leave them alone, they sit close on his couch, too tired to move a single muscle. 

‘’Do you want to go to Lallybroch tomorrow, my love?’’ Jamie asks her even though their home is still a mess of moving boxes and unplaced furniture. 

‘’Yes, I have missed Caspian so much.’’ she says happily. ‘’But wait,’’ She gets up suddenly ‘’Does that mean we’ll be there as a couple?’’ 

Jamie can’t help but laugh at her response. ‘’Relax, mon coeur, they already know that we’re together.’’ 

‘’Oh, yes. You’re right. But I still feel a bit nervous.’’ she sits on the couch again.

‘’You don’t need to. They all love you already.’’ 

‘’And I love them.’’ She replies with a sweet smile. 

 

The next morning they wake up early to go to Lallybroch, because even though they want to spend the night there, they have work the next day and can’t. They’ll be leaving to come back to the city before sundown. They’re tired from their early wake up but the excitement gives them some energy. 

Lallybroch is beautiful as always. It never ceases to impress Claire. They find Ellen waiting for them at the front entrance. Claire waits for Jamie to greet his mother first. She still feels nervous even though Jamie assured her that his family is very happy for them. 

‘’Welcome to Lallybroch, Claire.’’ Ellen says, embracing her in a warm hug. She smells of fresh herbs and baked goods. Claire thinks it’s wonderful. 

‘’Thank you. Mrs. Fraser’’ she says shyly. 

‘’Och, please call me Ellen, dear.’’ Ellen says smiling. 

‘’Ok, then….Ellen’’ Claire says smiling, ‘’Before we go inside can I go see Caspian first, please?’’ 

‘’Of course, dear.’’ 

‘’C’mon Claire, I’ll go with you. I’ve missed him too.’’ says Jamie, he looks at his mother and she’s smiling. He nods and walks Claire over to the barn where the lambs are usually kept.

 

They find Caspian playing with the other lambs. He’s so much bigger than the last time they saw him. Thankfully, he looks healthy as well. Claire feels grateful to Jamie and his family once again. Without them, she could not have found such a perfect place for her baby. Jamie picks him up and brings him over to Claire. He's a little to big for her to take him in her arms now so Jamie places him at her feet and Claire crouches down and gives him a gentle hug. 

‘’Oh, my baby. How I’ve missed you.’’ She says. He baas cheerfully and licks her face, she kisses his fur between his ears. Jamie watches them happily and takes a few photos so Claire will have some to hang on the fridge in THEIR place. They play for a while with Caspian and the other lambs before finally going back to the house.

 

When they enter the kitchen, they find Brian and Ellen sitting at the table.

‘’Welcome home, son,’’ Brian says hugging Jamie and turns to Claire, ‘’Welcome home, Claire’’ he says and hugs her too. Claire feels overwhelmed by this welcoming. She whispers a ‘ thank you’, looking at his face shyly. 

‘’I hope you’re hungry, I made some breakfast for you.’’ Ellen says seeing Claire needs a moment. 

‘’Yes Ma, thank you. We didn’t have time to eat this morning.’’ says Jamie, pulling out a chair for Claire and sitting by her side. 

‘’Thank you, Ellen.’’ Claire says. 

 

Almost an hour later, Ian and Jenny joins them with wee Jamie. He seems so happy to see Claire with his uncle. 

‘’Auntie Claire, you came back.’’ He throws himself to her arms. She hugs him and kisses his cheek. ‘’I took care of Caspi for you.’’ He says proudly.

‘’And you did well. He seems just fine. Thank you, baby.’’ She answers him smiling. 

 

A little later, Jamie and Ian go outside with wee Jamie, Claire and Jenny stay at the table and chat about what they’ve missed lately in each other’s life. Claire soon tells her about moving Jamie’s flat and Jenny seems surprised.

‘’I didn’t know. The last time we spoke, Jamie told me you guys were taking it slow. This is a big step.’’ 

‘’Yeah, we were but then something changed. Actually, it was my idea…’’ Claire says a little bit taken aback by Jenny’s response.

‘’Oh, I think you misunderstood me. I’m so happy for you two. I know how much my brother loves you, Claire. ’’ she hugs her. ‘’And I’m so happy for him to have found someone like you. ‘’ she adds genuinely.

‘’Thank you Jenny, I feel so lucky to have him.’’ Claire is relieved that Jenny is content with their decision. 

 

They have an amazing day at Lallybroch. Ellen makes them promise to spend the night during their next visit. Before they leave they check Caspian one last time. Wee Jamie is there helping his father.

‘’Auntie Claire, look how much he loves me.’’ He says showing Caspian who is playing with him. They are both like little children, just enjoying each other’s company. Claire can’t help but hug both of them. Jamie doesn’t miss the chance to take some photos again. 

‘’Indeed, he does love you.’’ She says to the little boy.

‘’Now I know that he has you, I won’t worry about him anymore.’’ He giggles and hugs her back. 

‘’I promise I won’t let him to get sick again.’’ He says confidently. 

‘’I know you will, baby.’’ She says hugging him once again.

 

They finally say their goodbyes to Clan Fraser and depart for home. Their home. They’re both so happy they cant stop smiling. For once, they can both be content and excited for what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for reading and loving this story!


	15. A Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Nicole 🖤

It has been two months since Claire and Jamie moved in together and it has felt like bliss ever since the first day. Every day it feels as if she is falling in love with Jamie all over again. 

 

He’s the most supportive man she has ever met. He does the cleaning, the laundry, and even goes grocery shopping on a regular basis. He does everything he can do to make life easier for Claire without her even having to ask. Except he hates doing dishes so Claire does them instead, she figures it's the least she can do. When she has later shifts he usually waits for her at the hospital instead of just leaving for home without her. Sometimes he goes home before her so he can preparing a nice meal for both of them on days she knows she'll be working extra late rather than cooking with her when they get home together on a normal night. He never complains when she’s late. He assures her that he knows it’s not something she can control but still she feels guilty on those extra late nights. 

 

Today is one of those days. Claire had a busy day at hospital. She had two long surgeries and Jamie knows she’ll be exhausted when she finally comes home. So he leaves the hospital when his work is done and makes one of her favourite meals. He doesn’t know when she’ll be home because occasionally a surgery can run over the predicted time due to complications or knowing Claire, here extreme thoroughness. Not to mention the paperwork before and after and talking to the patents' families. He prepares dinner and selects a nice red wine to accompany it. He knows tomorrow is her day off so she can drink as much as she wants. Even though he has to work, he can drink some with her because his working hours are more flexible. It also won’t be a problem if he stays up a little bit later than usual. He grabs one his favourite books and decides to read on the couch while he waits for her. 

 

Claire just finished up remaining paperwork from her busy day and she can barely stay on her feet, she’s so tired. She just wants to go home, lie down next to Jamie in their king size bed and sleep for hours. She opens the door quietly, just in case Jamie’s asleep already. If he’s sleeping, she won’t wake him up. She finds him passed out on the couch with a book lying on his lap. He looks so adorable wearing his reading glasses. He only wears them when he’s tired and can’t focus on what he's reading. She softly slips them off and lies them on the coffee table so he can sleep more comfortably. He doesn't stir. 

 

Claire goes the kitchen and she sees the set table. She feels so bad for ruining their night once again. She thinks it’ll be best if she wakes Jamie up and sends him to bed. 

 

She goes back to the living room and and touches his arm lightly, "Jamie, wake up, love.’’ she says. He opens his eyes slowly, yawning like a little child. Then he sees her and a smile light up his sleepy face.

‘’Claire.’’ He says, moving his hand up to touch her face. She melts into his touch. She softly caresses his jaw and kisses him softly.

‘’I’m sorry I’m late…’’ Jamie puts his finger on her lips to silence her.

‘’I know.’’ He simply answers and kisses her tenderly. 

‘’Now, ye go take a wee shower and I’ll reheat our food.’’ He says getting up and walking toward the dining table. 

‘’You don’t have to stay awake for me Jamie, you have to work tomorrow.’’

‘’Yes, but it’s not that late and I canna sleep in our bed without ye anyway. Especially if I know yer here, wandering around.’’ His brogue is always much stronger when he's tired, it's very endearing to Claire. He's usually very proper in his professional life. At home lately he has been letting the Scots part of himself through more an more and she loves it.

‘’But, I don’t make any noise while you’re sleeping.’’ She says acting like she’s offended. 

‘’I didna mean it that way and you know it. Now come 'ere.’’ He says hugging her and he kisses her on her curly head. ‘’Now go.’’ He says releasing her and pushing her toward the bathrom by her arse. 

 

Fifteen minutes later Claire joins him in the kitchen, she's only wearing her bathrobe and her hair is still wet and wild. Jamie looks at her for a moment then walks quickly over to her and pulls her face to his. He kisses her with abandon, forgetting about their food for a moment. She’s surprised but also releived that she still has such an impact on him. She kisses him back with the same passion. Their tongues battle for dominance, neither one winning. Finally they break apart to breathe.

‘’I’m sorry…it’s just…’’ he’s mumbling. She laughs at him. ‘’Don’t you have anything to wear, my love?’’ he finally manages to ask. 

‘’Of course I do, but I won’t need any clothes in bed… so why would I bother?’’ she says looking at him mischievously.

‘’I thought ye were too tired for anythin' tonight, I wouldna want to assume...’’

‘’I was but I feel more awake after my shower and I'm sure that after we eat I’ll have enough energy…for anything. And besides, tomorrow I’ll have plenty of time to rest.’’ She says smirking at him. 

‘’Ok then, let’s feed ye first.’’ He responds quickly, anxious to get her to bed.

 

‘’So, how was your day?’’ he asks trying to think about something else but the long lines of her body, naked and writhing underneath him. They’re eating the wonderful meal he prepared and just enjoying each other’s company. Stealing bites from each other's plates in between teasing touches of the other's legs, arms, and hands. 

‘’It was good. Both of the surgeries went very well, though long.’’ She looks at him smiling. ‘’This was delicious.’’ She adds, moaning a bit to tease him. Licking her spoon suggestively.

‘’I’m glad you liked it.’’ He knows she’s doing this on purpose to drive him mad. ‘’And let me give you some advice… keep those noises for what’s coming next, will ye?’’ This catches off her guard, she looks at him confused trying to understand what he means. She must be exhausted. It makes him laugh. ‘’You’re driving me crazy with your hair loose, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. I must warn you, I’ll do my best to make you regret it.’’ He adds mischievously. 

‘’Oh ok, I’ll stop then.’’ She says a little bit breathlessly dropping her spoon back onto her now empty plate. 

Jamie finishes his meal and they clean off the table. 

Jamie starts to do the dishes but Claire stops him.  
‘’You did so much tonight, I’ll do the rest. You go and keep yourself busy until I join you.’’ She says.

‘’Ok, then I’ll be on the couch.’’

 

After a while Claire thinks he may have fallen asleep because she doesn’t hear anything. When she goes to the living room she finds him with a book in his hands.  
‘’You know, sometimes I think you love those books more than you love me.’’ She says with a pout while approaching him. 

He laughs ‘’No, not more than you. I could never lie with a book.’’ He says, trying to wink but he fails and close both eyes. Then he's looking at her, she can see the love he holds for her in his deep ocean blue irises.  
‘’I’m sure…so, shall we go to bed?’’ 

‘’Not yet my love.’’ He says smiling. ‘’I have a surprise for you, but you have to answer a few questions first to figure it out what it is.‘’ 

‘’Why don’t you tell me the surprise straight away?’’ she asks pleading. She just wants to get lost in Jamie and go to sleep. His teasing her isn't fair.

‘’No, I can’t. Now sit down here.’’ He says getting up and pointing toward where he was just sitting.

‘’Ok, fine, but where are you going?’’ 

‘’I’m not going anywhere.’’ He brings a chair from the kitchen and sits in front her keeping a little bit of distance between them.

‘’There’s only one rule to this game. When you answer a question correctly, I’ll remove one piece of my clothing.’’ 

‘’So basically you’ll be stripteasing for me?’’ She says with demure smile and twinkle in her eye. 

‘’Well, you could say that. This weekend I will be taking you on a trip, can you guess where?’’ 

‘’Easy. We’ll go back to Lallybroch.’’ She says confidently. 

‘’Wrong answer.’’

‘’The Highlands then? Or maybe Kyle of Lochalsh? I know you love Eilean Donan Castle and you have been wanting to take me to see it.’’

‘’No. Ok, i'll give you a hint: we won’t be getting there strictly by car. I bought plane tickets for us.’’

‘’London?’’ she asks but she knows she’s wrong again.

‘’Oh c’mon love, you can do better than that.’’ He says grinning. 

‘’But you’re not helping me at all. I’m tired and I can’t think’’ she says back, pushing out her bottom lip and making her best effort at a pout.

‘’Here’s another hint then, it's not in the UK.’’

‘’Oh, let me think for a moment then.’’ She thinks it may be Paris but she’s not sure. Because both of them have been there before and they want to go together, but a weekend isn’t enough for a city like Paris.

‘’I’m not sure but…Florence maybe?’’ 

‘’No. I love Florence, but I have been there before.’’

‘’So, it’s somewhere you have never been before?’’ She looks at him questioningly.

‘’Yes and I know you have never been there either.’’

‘’Ok, I figured it out! Athens.’’ She says proudly.

He laughs at her again. ‘’No, two days isn’t enough to see the best parts of Athens.’’ 

‘’But two days isn’t enough for any city in the world.’’ She whines. 

‘’You’re right but we’ll be seeing only two places there. So we’ll have enough time to explore them I believe.’’ 

‘’Jamie, I can’t guess anymore. Please tell me where we're going!’’ 

‘’No, but I’ll give you one last hint and I know this time you’ll figure it out…. We’ll see two museums there: one is your favourite and the other is mine.’’

‘’But you have many favourite museums.’’ She can’t remember her favourite one, she would say the Louvre but it’s one his favourites as well.

‘’You’re no fun, my love. Didn’t you tell me that you wanted see Rijksmuseum?’’ 

‘’Oh my god! We’re going to Amsterdam?!’ She says almost shouting in disbelief. 

‘’Finally!’’ he says with a laugh. 

‘’And I know you want to see Rembrandt House Museum.’’ She says going towards him and sitting on his lap. He takes her in his arms and kisses her softly.

‘’Yes and we’ll go there together. So, did you like my surprise?’’

‘’I like it very much Jamie, thank you so much.’’ She kisses him softly at first but when he kisses her back more urgently the both become frantic, lost themselves in each other. 

‘’And this is not what I expected when I imagined playing this game with you.’’ He says when they break the kiss. ‘’I thought you could do much better than this.’’ He says smirking at her.

‘’I’m sorry love but I was tired and I still am. So let’s go to bed.’’ She says getting up and taking his hand. ‘’But if you want to continue to your striptease you can do it in our bedroom.’’ She says winking at him and wiggling her arse while walking to their bedroom.

‘’I would but I’m not sure if I can control myself anymore…I must have you.’’ He says, his eyes full of lust. He chases her into the bedroom and pulls her tightly against his body, walking them to the bed. 

‘’Then have me.’’ She answers him, pulling away to take off her bathrobe, leaving Jamie out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for reading this story, it means so much to me ❤️ And I hope you'll like this chapter.


	16. Amsterdam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Nicole! You're the best❤️

On Friday, Claire, Louise, and Geillis are eating lunch together for the first time in weeks because Claire usually eats with Jamie at a different time. Occasionally their breaks coincide and they all eat together but it’s a rare thing. 

‘’So, Claire, how are things going between you and the wee Fox?’’ asks Geillis.

‘’Everything is going perfectly.’’ she answers with a splendid smile on her face. 

‘’I’m so happy for you, ma cherie.’’ Louise jumps in with an equally exuberant smile.

‘’Me, too. I knew he would be good to you but seeing you so happy is priceless.’’ adds Geillis.

‘’I should thank you for what you have done for me...for us. For helping me to move forward in our relationship.’’ Claire answers between bites of her chicken. 

‘’I didn’t do anything but you’re welcome anyway.’’ she shrugs. 

‘’Believe me, you did more than you think. So, how’s Jake? Is he treating you well too?’’ 

‘’Yes, he seems like a good man.’’ 

‘’Are you guys serious, then?’’ asks Louise.

‘’Yes, we are. I think I may love him.’’ Geillis says, her cheeks flushing pink. 

‘’OH MON DIEU! I have never seen you blush before, Geillie!’’ Louise laughs loudly at her best friend. 

‘’Louise! Don't tease her!’’ says Claire but she’s giggling too.

‘’I’m glad that I can entertain you two so easily.’’ Geillis responds, feigning offense.

‘’C’mon Geillis. We’re just so happy that you have also found sometone to love.’’ Claire touches her hand fondly. 

‘’I know! But this is so new to me!’’

‘’It feels nice though, doesn't it? All warm and tingly and the sex is SO much better!’’ asks Louise. Geillis just nods. ‘’I do miss spending time with you though. What do you say to going out tomorrow night? Just us girls?’’ Louise continues.

‘’I’m in.’’ says Geillis immediately. 

‘’I’m sorry but I can’t come. I have plans with Jamie.’’ Claire quickly responds.

‘’But you guys live together so you see each other every day. Can’t you postpone your plans just this once?’’ asks Geillis.

‘’Geillis is right. We have missed you, Claire.’’ adds Louise.

‘’I’m really sorry guys but we can’t postpone anything.’’ She says genuinely looking her friends in the eyes. ‘’Because we’re leaving for Amsterdam tonight.’’ 

‘’What?’’ both of her friends say a little loudly.

‘’We’re spending the weekend there.’’ Claire says laughing at their shocked facial expressions. ‘’Jamie knows I want to visit Rijksmuseum so he decided to surprise me with a weekend trip!’’

‘’Aww how romantic! C'est génial!’’ says Louise dreamily in a much thicker version of her French accent. 

‘’You know what Claire? It is not fair for him to be so good.’’ says Geillis with a smirk. ‘’Jake must ask him for some advice.’’ 

‘’I’m sure Jamie will be happy to help him.’’ Claire says grinning right back. 

 

The hotel in which they will spend their weekend is located in the city centre. The location of Apollo Museumhotel is perfect for the lifestyle of Amsterdam. It takes only five minutes to get to the Rijksmuseum and other places like Van Gogh Museum, Heineken Experience are also within walking distance. It’s ideal for a city visit. The room is beautiful, very clean and has everything they need. To Jamie, the best part of it is obviously the king sized bed but Claire loves the bathroom.

‘’I’ll be spending all my time here in this tub until we’re out of this room.’’ She says in a dreamy voice. 

‘’But I thought you would join me in this magnificent bed?‘’ Jamie pouts. He’s utterly cute when he does that. 

‘’Perhaps you could join me in the tub first?’’ she says eyeing at him seductively.

‘’Well, now that is an intriguing offer.’’ He says approaching her. He takes her in his arms and brings his lips to hers. Claire brings her hands to either side of his face, caressing his face across his jawline and opening her mouth to his. Their tongue roll in and out of each others mouths slowly for what seems like forever. Jamie then pulls her bottom lip into his mouth and gently bites down, then he licks her top lip and pulls away. They're both breathless and panting.   
‘’I will take that as a yes?’’ she raises her eyebrows looking at him questioningly. Instead of answering her, he kisses her again, more rough and insistent this time, and starts to undo the buttons of her blouse.

 

After spending some time in the tub, leisurely scrubbing each other down, stealing touches of each others most intimate, wet places but not going any further than thoroughly cleaning each other. Jamie finally manages to get out of the tub and dry off then he helps Claire out, drying her body with the soft, fluffy towel offered by the hotel. He then takes Claire to the bed. 

Lying her down on her back, open and waiting for him. He leans over her body, pressing himself against her smooth, soft skin. 

‘’So, where will we visit first?’’ she asks caressing his face softly. 

‘’Well we are nearest to Rijksmuseum so we can go there first. And the next day we can go to Rembrandt House Museum.’’ He answers, rolling her to her side with him facing her, slowly moving his hand from the curve of her breast, around her nipple, then down toward her navel. Teasing, leaving goosebumps on her skin in its wake.

‘’Maybe we could go to the Heineken Experience if we have time after we visit Rijksmuseum.’’ She says getting impossibly closer to him and starting move her lips over his neck. She leaves wet kisses and licks off leftover water from their bath. He lets out a moan when she nips at the space between his neck and shoulder.

‘’Let’s decide that tomorrow.’’ He says breathlessly. She has moved one leg over him and is now fully on top of his body, planting small wet kisses all over his chest, fondling his nipples. ‘’I’m done talking for now, i must have ye.’’ he says pulling her mouth up toward his and again claiming her lips. Claire knows exactly what Jamie wants and wastes no time adjusting her opening to take him. She quickly pushes herself down on his waiting erection, eliciting a sharp cry from her own mouth and a deep growl from Jamie's. They lose themselves in each other for the remaining hours of the night.

 

The Rijksmuseum is a magical place. Claire cannot hide her excitement, she feels just like a child again. She can’t help but fall in love with the museum again. They see many famous masterpieces from Dutch art; they especially love the Old Masters’ paintings. They laugh a bit when they look at Hieronymous Bosch’s paintings because there are so many odd details inside them. Jamie loves Frans Hals’s style but Claire finds the facial expressions of some people in his portraits a little creepy. They both love Johannes Vermeer’s pieces. As they say he, really is ‘’The Master of Dutch Light.’’ 

‘’I really love Vermeer.’’ Says Jamie when they’re observing his painting named ‘’The Milkmaid.’’

‘’Yes, he’s a wonderful painter. If I’m not wrong, I saw ‘’The Astronomer’’ when I was visiting the Louvre.’’ Claire answers, fondly remembering her visit to the famous Museum in France just a few years ago.

‘’Yes, it has been exhibited at the Louvre since 1983.’’

‘’You’re such a nerd.’’ She says laughing. ‘’You always know the dates for everything.’’

‘’Only the important dates.’’ He corrects her with a 2 eyed wink and they both laugh. 

‘’I wish we could see ‘’The Girl with the Pearl Earring too.’’ Claire says looking wistful. 

‘’Well it’s on display at Mauritshuis Museum, we could go there if you want but we'll have to modify our schedule..’’ 

‘’Maybe next time, then.’’ 

‘’You know I didn’t like that painting at first. I couldn’t understand why it was so popular. But after I watched the movie it became one of my favourites.’’ Jamie says. 

‘’So you're saying Scarlett Johansson made you love the painting?’’ she says with a wink.

‘’No, I didn’t say that.’’ He says but he’s blushing. ‘’I mean, when I watched the movie I liked the history behind it.’’ 

‘’Well, if you say so…’’ Claire says looking at him, obviously amused at his redding cheeks.

‘’Ok, I had a huge crush on her.’’ he admits, like child caught in the act.

‘’And what about now?’’

‘’No, because now I have you.’’ He says looking at her admiringly.

‘’You don’t have to lie to save my pride.’’ she says teasing him. ‘’Even I have a huge crush on her.’’ she adds with a seductive wink this time. 

‘’You have verra fine taste in women, then.’’ he responds with a deep scottish laugh and a glint in his eye. 

‘’Oh shut up!’’ she says hitting his arm playfully. 

 

They spend nearly three hours at the museum. When they both start to get hungry they decide to leave and find a nice, quiet place to eat something. There's a little cafe within walking distance and they go there. Later in the afternoon they visit the Heineken Experience and they taste some great beer. They walk hand in hand in the streets of Amsterdam, just admiring the city’s beauty. They return the hotel in the evening just after dark and choose to eat their dinner at the hotel restaurant then go to their room. They collapse into bed without a second thought and fall asleep with their clothes on, cuddling close, too tired to move and too happy to care. 

 

The next day they wake at a decent time and visit the Rembrandt House Museum. They learn how Rembrandt lived and worked in that house centuries ago. They get a demonstration on how he would have painted as well. Apart from his works, they see many letters written by him or written to him. Claire takes many pictures of Jamie while he’s observing paintings or blithely wandering around in the house. 

 

They stroll around a little bit after they visit the museum but since they don’t have much time because their flight departs at 5pm, they return to the hotel by 2pm to get their luggage and then they head back to the airport. 

 

‘’Home sweet home.’’ Claire says happily when they arrive at their home. To see her like this makes Jamie so ridiculously happy. 

‘’I didn’t know you missed our home so much. I thought we were having a good time there.’’ 

‘’Of course we had a good time, Jamie.’’ She says hugging him and resting her head on his chest. ‘’It was a magical weekend. Thank you so much.’’ 

‘’I’m glad that you enjoyed it my love.’’ he says kissing her curls. ‘’Now let’s go to bed. Yesterday we fell asleep before I had the chance to ravish you but tonight I won’t let you rest until I have thoroughly had my way with you.’’ he says seductively.

‘’Well, what are we waiting for then?’’ she asks and starts to undress him before he can answer.


	17. The Beauchamps Meet Clan Fraser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Nicole, you're amazing ❤️

‘’Claire, do you want to invite your parents to Lallybroch?’’ Jamie asks while they’re having breakfast on a lazy Sunday morning. Claire’s parents will be visiting them the next week and Jamie feels a little nervous. He fears her parents won’t approve of him even though they have already spoken a few times on the phone over the last few months. He knows his fear is irrational, but he can’t stand any idea that will take Claire away from him. It's not that he’s unsure about Claire’s feelings for him or about their relationship, he just desperately needs her parents approval in order to have her full commitment to him.  

‘’That's a lovely idea. They’ll arrive on Thursday and we can all go there and spend the weekend.’’ She says sipping from her coffee mug. ‘’Will your parents be ok with that?’’

‘’Of course they will! I’ll call and let them know after we finish our breakfast.’’ He’s also drinking coffee. He usually prefers tea with breakfast but Claire prefers coffee. So, some days they have tea some others they have coffee. Of course they could each have what they want without worrying about what the other is having but they appreciate the small gestures.

Jamie likes to buy Claire albums from her favourite musicians and Claire buys him books that she thinks he’ll enjoy. So now they have a tradition: when Claire is too tired for much of anything, Jamie reads her a book with music playing in the background. They usually relax on the couch, Jamie sitting and Claire resting her head on his lap while lying down. Claire obviously chooses the music and Jamie selects a book.

Jamie likes to read ancient Greek tragedies, especially ‘’Prometheus Bond’’ from Aeschylus. Even though he has read this play more than once he loves it and wants to read it to Claire. He has read many tragedies from the great tragedians like Euripides, Sophocles...etc. Claire loves a play named ‘’The Bacchae’’ written by Euripides, the most.

 

‘ _’You have a very odd sense of humour you know, Claire.’’ He says with a deep laugh. ‘’A woman literally lost her mind and then killed her own son, and you say this is the best play I have ever read to you.’’_

_‘’But it is a tragedy!’’ she protests. ‘’Besides, she didn’t recognize her own son because she was under the spell of Dionysus. How can you blame her?’’_

_‘’I didn’t say I blame her. I'm just saying that this play is absolutely chaotic.’’_

_‘’Maybe I like chaos.’’ She says, smiling devilishly at him._

 

After they finish their breakfast they get ready to go out for the day. They decide to walk around the city for a while then go shopping for some summer clothing. After they find a few new pieces of clothing for each of them, they go to a cozy bookshop around the corner.

‘’Jamie, I just realized something...you have never read any Shakespeare to me.’’ Claire says when she sees a shelf full of Shakespeare’s plays.

‘’Well, because I don’t really like his work.’’

‘’What? How is that possible? Everyone likes Shakespeare.’’ She says in disbelief.

‘’Apparently not everyone.’’ He says smiling at her shocked face. ‘’I have read many of his plays and I can appreciate that he’s a great playwriter but still I don’t like the stories themselves, though well written. That’s why I don’t have any of his works at home.’’

‘’Ok then, let’s get one so you can read it to me. What about Othello?’’ she asks him. ‘’I have heard so much about this one but I haven’t read it myself yet.’’

‘’No, I started to read that one once but I couldn’t finish. There is a character named Iago and he sickens me. ‘’ Jamie says in disgust.

‘’Ok then, you chose.’’ She says trying not to laugh at his seriousness. It is just a play after all.

‘’We’ll get this one.’’ he answers showing her A Midsummer Night’s Dream.

 

Before they return home they go to market to buy some extra food so they will be able to make a nice meal for Claire’s parents.

‘’Claire, do your parents eat red meat?’’ he asks in hesitation knowing she doesn’t eat it herself.

‘’Yes, we can buy some beef.’’ She says looking over their shopping list again as not to forget anything.

 

Jamie remembers the first he made her one his favourite beef dishes named ‘’Daube glace’’ from French cuisine.

_Jamie was very nervous because Claire was coming over to spend the night with him. It was three days after their reconciliation and they hadn’t talked so much during those days because Claire was very busy at the hospital. The next day she only had some paperwork to finish up so she told him that they could go out, but instead, he invited her over to his place so he could cook for her._

_At 7 pm Claire arrived at his place just as she said she would. He was very happy to see her and as soon as he opened the door she threw herself into his arms._

_‘’Hi’’ he said in husky voice._

_‘’Hi’’ she said looking at his face smiling. Then she pulled him in and kissed him for what seemed like forever._

_When they finally entered the house Claire suddenly grabbed his arm and stopped him._

_Jamie turned to her ‘’What are-‘’_

_‘’Jamie, did you cook red meat?’’ she asked apprehensively._

_‘’Yes, it’s my one my favourite dishes and I believe you may like it.’’ He answered but couldn’t understand the reason for her apprehension._

_‘’I don’t eat meat.’’ she said like it was the most disgusting thing she could do._

_‘’I'm sorry, I didn’t know!’’_

_‘’I thought you did know!" she responded loudly._

_‘’But i've eaten beef around you and you have never said anything to me. I've seen you eat chicken and fish so I just figured...’’ He tried to explain._

_‘’Ugh, I can't eat it. I'm a Flexitarian, Jamie. I avoid all meat except for chicken and fish. Mostly due to me having Caspian. He turned me off of red meat permanently." she said with an exasperated sigh._

_‘’I’m truly sorry but as I said I didn’t know.’’ He said sadly._

_‘’I know that now. I should not have assumed you knew." she responded._

_‘’You really should have told me that you were vegetarian.’’ He answered her with irritation. "I'm not a mind reader and I can't always read between the lines."_

_‘’I know you can't read my mind. I'm just being overdramatic. I apologize." They stood in the middle of the room looking blankly at each other._

_Suddenly Claire started to laugh and Jamie just stared at her. He wanted to kiss her so badly at that moment. ‘’I’m sorry Jamie. This is just a sensitive issue for me. Of course you couldn’t have known.’’ He didn't answer her. So she continued: ‘’ You’re being nice and I’m being ungrateful. I just wanted to have a good night with you, Jamie.’’ She said looking into his eyes sincerely._

_‘’It’s ok, Claire.’’ He said approaching her and taking her in his arms._

_‘’Let’s go out to eat somewhere nice and then we can go back to my place.’’ she said._

_‘’Ok let me grab my coat.’’ he replied and released her._

_‘’I am truly sorry, Jamie.’’ she said genuinely._

_‘’It’s not a problem. But I’ll never try to feed you meat ever again.’’ He said with a sincere laugh._

 

On Thursday Jamie goes with Claire to the airport to greet her parents. Even though she tells him this isn’t necessary, he thinks first impressions are important.

‘’I’m a gentleman, mademoiselle, of course I’ll go with you.’’ He says proudly.

‘’That you are, my love’’ she says looking at him admiringly.

Jamie sees her parents exiting from the gate before Claire does. He knows Claire takes after her mother because he saw many photos of them together but seeing Julia Beauchamp in person for the first time shocks him. Claire is just like a younger version of her mother. They have same curly, brown wig and even their eyes are the same colour.

When Claire finally sees her parents it's as if she forgets all about Jamie standing next to her and she runs to them. She hugs her mother tightly first and then her father. He kisses her hair and smiles boradly. You can see the love in her parents' eyes as clear as day.

‘’Welcome papa, mama. I have missed you so much.’’ her parents are as happy as her and she can't stop beaming at them both.

‘’We missed you too, baby.’’ Her mom says pulling her in for another hug.

‘’Oh, wait just a minute.’’ she says and turns her back to look for Jamie. He’s standing there smiling shyly at all of them. He was starting to feel like a voyeur watching the happy family. She goes to him and takes his hand.

‘’Papa, mama, this is Jamie.’’ she says, introducing him. ‘’Jamie, this is my father, Henry and my mother, Julia.’’ Jamie shakes Henry’s hand and as he grabs Julia's hand, he bows and plants a kiss on top.

‘’It’s an honour to meet you.’’ Jamie says sincerely.

‘’The honour is all mine.’’ Henry says.

‘’Nice to meet you, Jamie.’’ Julia says smiling.

After dropping Claire and her parents toff at home, Jamie heads to the hospital. Claire will be at home with her parents during the day. Jamie wants to give them some privacy, so he decides to get some extra work done while they spend some time together.

 

There are many photos of Claire and Jamie all around the flat; a selfie of them with Caspian in Claire’s arms, Claire and wee Jamie playing with Caspian, Jamie’s excited face in front of a painting of Rembrandt, Claire’s sleepy face one morning she was just waking up, Jamie sleeping (again!) with a book in his hand, Jamie’s smiling face while Claire is kissing his cheek, and a few more with Jamie’s family and Claire with her friends.

Her parents observe them smiling, they feel so happy to see their daughter’s happiness through all of the pictures.

‘’I see you have found a good man for yourself, baby,’’ her mother says genuinely.

‘’Yes, he is a very good man, mama.’’ she says daydreamily.

‘’Are you truly happy with him? Is he the one?’’

‘’Of course I’m happy, mama. Can’t you tell? And yes, I think he’s the one for me.’’

‘’Did you tell him about your decision to not have any children of your own?’’ her father asks.

‘’No, papa.’’

‘’But why not? I thought you were serious about him?’’ He says in a judgmental tone.

‘’I am!’’ she says confidently. ‘’I just don’t know how to tell him.’’

‘’Are you afraid he won’t understand?’’ her mother asks.

‘’No mama, I know he’ll listen to me and understand my decision…but what if he says he wants children of his own blood?’’

‘’Is that a bad thing?’’ her father asks.

‘’No, it’s the most natural thing but…’’

‘’But what? Do you think he won’t support you if you want to adopt a child instead?’’ her mother asks.

‘’I don’t know.’’

‘’You must talk to him about this...soon.’’ Her father says.

‘’Ok, papa I will.’’ she says obediently, like she is a little girl again.

 

They go to Lallybroch on Sunday morning, chatting happily about everything. Claire still hasn’t spoken with Jamie about the subject of children because she wanted to be alone with him when they had such an important conversation about their future. She and her mother are sitting in the back seat while her father is sitting in the front seat talking with Jamie who is driving. She can see her father likes Jamie a lot and she feels so happy to see that the most important men in her life are getting along so well.

 

Clan Fraser and the Beauchamps are in the kitchen drinking tea and eating biscuits, just talking animatedly and getting to know each other. Everyone is already calling each other by their first names. Claire’s parents adore wee Jamie as much as their daughter does. After finishing their tea Brian asks Henry to join him in his office for a dram and Ellen asks Julia to join her while she’s tending to her garden. Julia loves gardening so she jumps at the chance to see the beautiful Lallybroch garden up close. They start talking about the plants and herbs she has in her own garden while they’re heading to Ellen’s.

 

Claire and Jamie immediately leave the house to go see Caspian as soon as their parents leave the kitchen. They find him just as happy as always. He’s getting so big now and Claire finds it impossible to carry him in her arms but Jamie tries and lifts him up easily. Caspian baas happily and licks Jamie’s face. The scene in front of her melts Claire’s heart. She can’t help but imagine Jamie with a child of his own in his arms and, surprisingly, she feels very excited about it.

After playing a little bit more they leave the barn and go for a walk around the grounds. Jamie seems excited, Claire can feel it and she wants to say something but she decides to wait for him to say what he wants to first.

‘’Claire, what’s Caspian’s full name?’’ he asks suddenly.

‘’What kind of a question is that?’’ she asks laughing. ‘’It’s just Caspian.’’

‘’But doesn’t he have a surname?’’

‘’Jamie, what are you talking about? I’m not sure I understand."

‘’Isn’t he like your child? So his full name would be Caspian Beauchamp, right?’’ he asks smiling.

‘’Well, I have never thought about it. But yes, I guess you’re right. But why?’’

‘’Because I want you to change his name.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’ she tries to act nonchalant, but she can guess what’s coming next. And she’s not ready for it.

‘’Claire let’s make him a Fraser. Caspian Fraser, that sounds good, right?’’ he asks looking at her so adorably.

‘’Well…’’ she doesn’t know what to say. Before she finds an answer Jamie kneels in front of her with a small box in his left hand.

‘’Claire, I loved you from the first moment I saw you and I promise I’ll love you until the end of my life. You’re the best thing that has happened to me and I can’t wait to call you my wife. So, Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, will you marry me?’’ he says and opens the box, there’s a simple but beautiful ring in it.

‘’No, Jamie, I can’t…I can’t marry you.’’ She says in a whisper and starts to cry.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	18. A Proposal

’What? Why?’’ asks Jamie in disbelief. He didn’t expect this answer. He feels devastated, as if he were hit in the chest with a ton of bricks and all of his breath was just gone.

‘’Because we need to talk about something first.’’ Claire answers between sobs with tears streaming down her face.

"Talk about what Claire? You just refused my proposal. What would make you do that?’’ Jamie responds sharply. He hates to see her crying but for the first time, his own pride is preventing him from wanting to comfort her. He’s too heartbroken to care at the moment.

‘’I want to marry you, Jamie. I do! But there’s something important I need to tell you first. If you still want to marry me after what I have to say, then I will.’’ She can't look him in the eye.

‘’Claire, what are you talking about? Nothing you say will make me not want to marry you!’’ He says trying to assure her of his seriousness.

‘’Don’t be so sure of yourself.’’

‘’Claire, will you please tell me what it is you want to talk about before I lose my mind?’’ He struggles contain his anger.

‘’Jamie, please, calm down, I’m so sorry for making you angry.’’ She has never seen him this heated before.

‘’Claire, just stop torturing me and say it!’’ he commands her. He is usually a kind man but right now he hardly manages stop himself from lashing out.

‘’Ok, do you want children Jamie?’’ she asks finally looking at his face. His beautiful face is in pain and seeing him like this makes her hate herself. Her question surprises him at first but then she sees worry in his eyes.

‘’Of course I do. Why? Can you not have children?’’ he asks her worriedly.

‘’No, I can. But I don’t want to. I mean I don’t want children of my own body.’’

‘’Claire, I’m not sure I understand you.’’ he says in confusion.

‘’I want to adopt a child instead of giving birth to one.’’ ‘

’Oh, I.. I don’t know what to say. Can you tell me why?’’ he says more calmly. He didn’t expect anything like this.

‘’Yes, I want to adopt because I want to help a child that doesn’t have a family. I want to be the mother they never had and deserve more than anything. I want to make this life easier for at least one of them, possibly more. I haven’t decided how many yet. Because I need a child and orphans need a mother. That’s why blood relation isn’t necessary for me. I believe you don’t need to give birth to a child to be the mother they need, the mother they deserves.’’

‘’I understand.’’ 

‘’You understand? Don’t you have anything else to say?’’ she says irritated.

‘’What do you expect me to say, Claire? It’s clear that you already have decided what you want. You could have told me of this sooner.’’ He says looking at her with blaming eyes.

‘’I’m sorry I hadn’t told you earlier. I swear I was going to tell you as soon as my parents left. I wanted us to be alone when we spoke about something so important to our future.’’

‘’You had plenty of time before they came here.’’

‘’You’re right, I apologize.’’ she says shamefully.

‘’It’s ok. But what if I told you I have always wanted children of my own blood? What would you do?’’

‘’I don’t know, Jamie.’’ She says honestly. ‘’I have never thought about having my own children, I always thought I was going to adopt instead.’’

‘’And I have never thought about adoption.’’

‘’I understand If you don’t want to be with me now.’’

‘’Don’t be ridiculous, Claire,’’ he says smiling for the first time since the beginning of the argument. ‘’I don't want to live without you and I don’t want to find out what it is like to try to live without you.’’

His honest confession makes her smile. ‘’So, will you support my decision?’’ she asks.

‘’I’ll think about it, but you have to think about what I want as well. We have to find a way to compromise.’’ He responds, even though he doubts that there is a good compromise for this incompatibility.

‘’Thank you for understanding.’’ she says and hugs him tightly to her.

He hugs her back, kisses her head, and says ‘’I love you.’’

‘’And I you, my love.’’ She knows everything isn’t perfect between them for now, but they’ll find a way to come back to each other just as they always do.

 

After they get back to the house, they don’t talk much. They are both too lost in their thoughts thinking of a way to make them both happy. Everyone can see something is wrong between them but no one makes a comment. They’re adults and they can solve their own problems. There's no need for anyone to intrude. Claire and Jamie stay silent during dinner, only speaking when someone asks them something.

 

After dinner they excuse themselves and go to Jamie’s room to sleep but neither of them can really settle. There’s an uncomfortable silence between them. They avoid each other, they’re lying on the bed back to back without touching, keeping their distance. Jamie said goodnight before he rolled over to face the other wall. Claire just wants to touch him and rest her head on his shoulder but she can’t. She can see how heartbroken he is.

During the night Jamie unconsciously reaches for Claire and brings her to closer to his body. She is still awake. She feels overwhelmed by his love and she plants a small kiss to his cheek. He smiles just like he always does when he’s sleeping with her. His peaceful face makes her heart melt. She feels her love for him more than ever now.

Jamie wakes up early in the morning with Claire in his arms and her head resting on his shoulder. He can’t help himself but kiss her curly head. He’s still disappointed in what she told him the night before but he likes to have her this close. So, he closes his eyes once again, sleeping contently with her still in his arms.

When Claire finally wakes up she’s alone in the bed. She feels cold without Jamie’s warmth but she knows he needs time before their relationship will be like it was. She gets up to shower and clear her mind. When she comes down after her shower, she finds the women in the kitchen.

‘’Good morning everyone.’’ She says in a cheerful tone. ‘’Where are all the men?’’ she asks.

‘’Good morning, Claire. Jamie’s helping Ian in the barn and Brian is showing your father around the rest of the farm.’’ answers Ellen.

‘’Come join us.’’ says her mother. She sits near her mother while Jenny passes her a cup of coffee.

‘’Thank you, Jenny, this is exactly what I needed. I didn't sleep very well.’’

‘’You’re welcome, Claire. Jamie told me you prefer coffee with your breakfast so I made some for you.’’

‘’Yes, I do.’’ She says sipping from her cup, feeling so lucky to have such a thoughtful man loving her.

‘’So, is everything ok between you two? Jamie seemed a little bit distracted this morning.’’ Jenny asks.

‘’Yes, we’re fine.’’ She answers, trying to act confident. ‘’He must be tired as well.’’ She adds.

‘’Jenny, baby, I need your help in the garden. Can you accompany me while Jamie is still with your husband?’’ Ellen thinks Claire and Julia needs some privacy to talk about things more freely.

‘’Ok, Ma. Let’s go, then.’’ Says Jenny getting up. They leave Claire and her mother alone in the kitchen.

‘’Claire, what’s wrong, love?’’ asks her mother rubbing her back softly.

‘’Nothing, mama.’’ Claire answers avoiding her mother’s gaze.

‘’Are you sure? You look distressed.’’

‘’No mama, I’m not sure. Jamie asked me to marry him and I said no!.’’ She answers starting to cry.

‘’Oh my baby, come here.’’ Her mother says hugging her. Claire cries for a while. ‘’Hush now baby.’’ Her mother says but it makes Claire cry harder. ‘’Why don’t you tell me everything from the beginning?’’

Claire tells her mother how he proposed and how she rejected him. ‘’I couldn’t accept it Mama. It wouldn’t be fair to him. I had to talk him about children first.’’ She says sobbing.

‘’Claire, dear, stop crying please. I’m sure he’ll understand why you didn’t accept him after he has some time to think about it.’’ her mother says trying comfort her.

‘’He said he would think about it and asked me to think about what he wants too. He wants to have children of our own blood. So I don’t know what to do now.’’

‘’Having children is a blessing, baby. Jamie is right to want them. You should consider his desire, just consider it before you automatically say no.’’

‘’I know Mama, thank you.’’ She says hugging her mother tightly.

 

In the afternoon Claire, her parents and Jamie leave Lallybroch so her parents can catch their train to London. Her father has a few meetings with some historians there. Jamie drops them to the train station and after the train leaves he and Claire return to their home.

‘’Jamie, do you want to talk now? Have you thought about it?’’ Claire asks approaching him attentively. She doesn’t like to feel like this when she’s around Jamie. She wants to hug him and melt into his touch.

‘’Yes, I have. Come sit.’’ He says sitting on the couch. She sits on the couch keeping her distance. ‘’I think your decision about adoption is very important to you and meaningful. You’re trying to help someone who has lost everything in this life. You want to give them their life back. And I love you more than ever now after seeing how passionate you are.’’ he says genuinely.

‘’Thank you so much Jamie.’’ She says feeling so happy to hear this from him.

‘’But I really do want to have children of my own. Do you think am I too selfish to want this?’’ he asks not looking at her face.

‘’No, Jamie, I don’t. Of course you want them. But adoption is something I have wanted since I was a teenage girl. And I don’t want to give up on my dreams just because you don’t want the same thing.’’ She says honestly. ‘’I thought about having my own children as you asked me, and I think I do want them. I have never thought I would want this but now...with you..I want them.’’

‘’Thank you, Claire for your understanding. So, what do we do now?’’

‘’I think we can both adopt a child and have a baby of our own.’’ she says watching him closely to see his reaction.

‘’But what if I don’t love our adopted child as much as I love our biological child? I would hate myself for doing that.’’

‘’You don’t have to be afraid, Jamie. You’re the kindest man I have ever seen. You’re so full of love and I know you will love them equally. Don’t underestimate yourself, please.’’

‘’You flatter me so.’’ He says smiling.

‘’I’m only stating the truth, love.’’

‘’Ok, then. I’m going to ask my question again: Will you marry me, Claire?’’ he says taking the same box out of his pocket and opening it.

‘’Yes, a thousand times yes, Jamie, I will marry you.’’ She says throwing herself at him, kissing him excitedly.

 

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun while writing this story and I'm so glad that you liked this version of Claire and Jamie. 
> 
> First, I want to thank my beta and cowriter @SassynachNicole for helping me and making this story so much better. 
> 
> And thank you so much for reading, loving and supporting this story. It really means a lot to me. And I truly appreciate it.


End file.
